Littles: The New Wave: Mistakes
by galindapopular
Summary: As a new year starts to settle in, the Littles find themselves at various crossroads and it doesn't look like they're all making the right choices
1. The Way Things Are

**Summary: As a new year settles in, everyone is in a new routine. Anne and Hunter and Trina and Jace try to leave their pasts behind as couples. Cal heads to Hollywood determined to be a star. Gordon and Bella and Elisa and Eddie work at long distance relationships and Stephanie tries for a new dream.**

**Author's Note: So I finally got this chapter where I want it. I love the stories I have planned here and this chapter is REALLY long. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Way Things Are**

Cal Callins and Trina Vanderbilt sat quietly on the steps of The Eden Hall Academy. It was October of their junior year.

"You did the right thing Trina," Cal said softly. Trina nodded. "I know it's going to be hard this weekend, but you weren't ready for the kind of relationship Dean wanted." She nodded again. "What's really going on?"

"Dean called me," she said. He nodded. "He's bringing his new girlfriend." She looked down. "I don't know, I, I mean, it's only been a few months and he said he wanted to marry me, Cal, and now he's not just with some other girl, he's bringing her to the gala." Cal put his arm around her.

"You have Jace," he said. She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"I do have Jace," she whispered. Not that Jace was much of a boyfriend. Although he had, almost magically, managed to convince his mother, Amy, that what he needed in his life right now was stability, and nothing said stable like boarding school in the Midwest. So, oddly at the start of their junior year, Jace had been at Eden Hall. He was quickly popular, and though it took some time, and a great deal of flattery Trina eventually forgave him for the episode in his bedroom a few months before. They were together now, although she still wouldn't have sex with him and that caused friction. "I still can't believe you're not going!"

"Yes, I'm _not _going to audition for a pilot in LA that I have a really good shot at, because _you're _freaking out about seeing your ex boyfriend at a dance," he laughed. "That makes perfect sense."

"You don't have a good shot at it," Trina mumbled. "The same guy who _didn't _cast you in a Broadway play, said he wants you to read for a pilot that he's probably _not _going to cast you in."

"Don't get pissy just because I have career direction!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Dude, we're not even seventeen yet," she said. "You're not supposed to have career direction yet." Jace walked over. "Hey baby," she stood up and they kissed, heavy on the tongue.

"That's my cue to go," Cal said. He started walking and stopped in his tracking seeing his girlfriend Carmen Mendoza standing at her locker with another guy from her grade. Carmen giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear. He walked over. "Hey Carm," he said and put his arm around her.

"Hey," she said. "Danny was just saying the funniest thing," Danny nodded at Cal.

"Mm," Cal nodded and looked menacingly at Danny, who was one of Carmen's drama club friends. He was in the drama club too, but he was _also _captain of the hockey team, which meant guys like Danny were usually terrified of him, and Carmen was not normal laughing. She was flirting laughing. He knew this because most of his life had been spent around his twin sister who _loved _flirting. "You smell nice today."

"Cal," she giggled. Before they knew it Danny was gone. "Oh," she said turning around and resting her hands on his chest. "I know you're going to LA on Saturday morning, but we're still on for dinner with my parents on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he nodded and kissed her. "What's going on with Danny?"

"Oh, um," she said, "Mrs. Germaine assigned us this whole Tennessee Williams scene study thing," she said, "I'm Blanche, he's Stanley," he nodded. "You know the rest of us are still stuck in scene studies while you go off to be a star."

"I see," he said and they started walking. "Carm, um, I know that this weekend was supposed to be kinda big for us," she looked at him.

"Cal, we can have sex another time," she said, "You might not get another shot at this." He nodded. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you today." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Anne Callins and Hunter Nichols were lying on her bed kissing hard and dry humping. He pulled up.

"I gotta go," he said.

"No," Anne whispered, "stay and make love to me." They kissed again.

"Anne, I gotta get to class," he said.

"We have study," she said and kissed him again.

"You have study," he said and stood up. "I have AP History." She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I don't _like _when you leave me to work on History," she mumbled.

"Because Elisa is in my history class," he said. She crossed her arms. "We don't talk, Anne."

"That's what I don't like," she said. "If you're over her, if you love me now, why won't you just bury the hatchet and be friends?"

"Because," he kissed her playfully on the nose, "life doesn't work that way. Could you just be friends with Kevin?"

"I am friends with Kevin," she said. "I mean, I would be," she stopped, "if he were here, and not in Washington." He nodded. "Ugh, you're starting to bug me!" Hunter laughed and walked out and then looked at his watch.

"Oh shit!" He grumbled and sprinted across campus, but he was already too late. He snuck in the back door of the classroom but it slammed shut and he cringed.

"Hunter Nichols, everybody," Guy Germaine called from the front of the room and the class started to applaud. "Wasn't sure you'd be joining us. Take a seat." Hunter blushed and looked around. There was only one available seat and he really didn't want to take that one. He sighed and sat down next to Elisa Riley and stared ahead as he opened his notebook.

"Hunter," she whispered, he couldn't look at her. Because he knew how she'd look. Her big blue eyes would be half full of tears and her golden hair would be all wooshing around her and he wouldn't be able to be mad at her, because it was practically impossible to be mad at Elisa. It was actually really hard for him not to be a little bit in love with Elisa most of the time, since this time a year ago they had been in love. Very much in love. "Hunter, please, I can only say that I'm sorry so many times!"

"Don't," he said simply. "Just don't." She swallowed and nodded. They sat through Mr. Germaine's lecturing in silence, taking notes.

"OK," Guy said simply, "debate pairings, posted on the bulletin board, sign up for your topics quickly. Only one pair gets to do whether the US should have entered WWII before Pearl Harbor, and it will go quickly." The bell rang and everyone walked up to the list and started signing up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hunter groaned and turned around seeing Elisa standing behind him. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"No," she said. "But it'll be good. We need to talk."

"No we don't," he said, "I'm signing us up for should Nixon have been pardoned. You know, after he stabbed the American people in the back."

"Am I Nixon, in this comparison?" She said, barely able to contain her giggle. He nodded. "I didn't stab you in the back, Hunter."

"Really?" He said. "What would you call it then?" She looked at him. "I mean, OK, fine, you wanted to be with Eddie, but did you have to leave that day? You knew how hard that day was going to be."

"Funny," she said, "how long after I left were you in Anne?" He looked at her. "I have to go, Eddie's coming in early for gala today." She walked away, her nose in the air.

"Eddie's coming in early for gala," he imitated her.

* * *

Kevin Reed walked down the hallway of his dorm at Georgetown, he noticed the door to his friend Bella Riley's room was cracked open.

"Gordon, I said I understand," she said as he walked in, "Hey," she said, "No, just Kevin," he looked at her. "Gordon says hi."

"Hi back," he said plopping on her roommate Penny's bed. Penny was never there, as she spent most nights with various guys she was sleeping with. Bella was dating his best friend Gordon Conway, who was currently playing football at Notre Dame. This was incredibly hard on Bella, who had spent most of her life being completely adored by the men in her life, and since Gordon didn't have a lot of time for her, he was picking up the adoration slack. Which he didn't mind at all since he was pretty sure he had more than "best friend's girlfriend" feelings for Bella.

"He says hi back," she said. "I'll miss you too, but you have to stick with the team. I love you too, I will call you, I promise. Bye." She hung up.

"Is he apologizing for not coming to gala this weekend again?" He asked. She nodded. "You have your cheerleading smile on." She laughed. "You're bummed."

"I just miss him," she whispered. "Do you have homework?"

"Nah," he said. "Want to go out drinking?"

"Very much so," she popped up and he laughed, they walked outside.

* * *

Denise Ramsey sat quietly in a restaurant as two agents in black suits who were chattering at her about why she should switch to them. She'd taken the meeting as a courtesy, she had no intention of leaving Josh, ever, but she also couldn't bring herself to say no to people, especially when they were friends with Steve (or as Steve had put it "colleagues who sometimes invited themselves to parties.")

"And we understand that you've been with Josh Parker for a long time," the woman said, "but we thought that given your permanent move to the east coast."

"Sure," Denise said, "and I'll certainly think it over. But Josh pulled me out of a dive bar in North Carolina, I'm not likely to change my mind."

"Hey babe," Mikey walked in and kissed her, "sorry I'm late. Are these them?"

"Uh huh," Denise said. "This is my boyfriend Mike Gaffney, if you can convince him, you can convince me." Mike sat down and grinned. The agents looked panicked. After some more awkward convincing they finally left. "I hate agents."

"You don't hate Uncle Josh," he said.

"Well, Josh is different," she shrugged. "How's the bar look?"

"Looks good," he nodded. "So you really can't come with me this weekend?" She laughed.

"No," she groaned, "I have to record, and I already got it from Eva."

"She said she has big news," he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe they're pregnant," Stephanie shrugged.

"Or maybe they're getting a divorce," he grinned. She hit him in the shoulder. "I don't want Eva and David to get divorced."

"Good," she kissed him. "What exactly makes you think that even if they were divorced it would have anything to do with you?"

"Denise, babe," he said, "come _on_!" She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go meet the guys," she said. "You OK to get back to Brooklyn?" He nodded. They'd bought a brown stone near the bar. "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too," he nodded.

* * *

Stephanie took a deep breath and walked into the audition. Her dance bag was over her shoulder and the other girls, most of them small, curvy and ethnic looked at her oddly. She swallowed and started stretching. Her knee was _killing _her.

"Number 12?" A muscley guy walked out. Stephanie took a deep breath and walked in. A group of people a few years older than her were sitting behind a table.

"Did you really go to Julliard?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded. "I messed up my knee, so real hard ballet is totally out of the question."

"That's too bad," one of the guys said. Stephanie looked at him. He seemed to genuinely feel bad. "Do you have much experience with hip hop?" Stephanie swallowed.

"I was a cheerleader in high school," she said. Most of them laughed, the guy who said he felt bad looked at her and squinted, like he didn't quite believe her. "I can pick up almost anything." After a day of test combinations Stephanie walked out without a job, rubbing her knee.

"Hey," the guy chased after her. She looked at him. "You're Stephanie, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "What?"

"I'm Gene," he extended his hand. She shook it. "You're a really good dancer."

"Not good enough," she whispered. "Thanks for the audition, I should get home."

"Wait," he said and pulled his card out of his pocket, "look, I'm working on another piece for this same showcase, and you'd be perfect for it." She raised her eyebrows. "I need a girl with a strong classical background, someone who gets fundamentals."

"You think I'm that girl?" She said.

"You went Julliard didn't you?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, for a year and a half," she said. "And then I busted my knee."

"At least you made it that far," he shrugged and rolled up his pants. She grimaced at the large surgical scar across his knee. "I blew mine out when I was seventeen, had four surgeries to try to get it back, I barely did a year ago. I couldn't even go to my college auditions." He held out the card. "Think it over. Talk to your boyfriend about it."

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?" She crossed her arms.

"Because you have a boyfriend," he laughed. "Girls like you always do." She rolled her eyes, took the card and walked away.

* * *

Trina and Jace lay on her bed making out. She whimpered and then giggled as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Jace," she mumbled, "not now, we don't have time, my mom's coming!"

"I'll take the risk," he whispered. She laughed and they kissed.

"Jace, wait," she said, "I can't." He groaned.

"Trina, this is getting really old," he sighed, "I mean, I came here for you."

"Jace, I actually can't this week," she said. "I'm not just stalling." He looked at her. "I have a _visitor_."

"What?" He said. Then it dawned on him, Amy had never exactly been subtle about her cycle. "Oh, sure so we can wait like a little longer." She nodded.

"Cool," she said and they kissed again. Then the door opened and they heard a woman clear her throat. "Mom," Trina said looking at the door. Jace kissed her neck mischievously. "Jace," she mumbled. "Mom, sorry."

"It's fine," Kelly shrugged. "Hello Jason."

"Hey Mrs. Vanderbilt," Jace said. "Good to see you again."

"Uh huh," Kelly nodded. "Care to get off my daughter now?"

"I don't particularly ever want to be off your daughter," Jace shrugged and stood up. "But as I'm not invited to dinner I guess I have to. See you Trina," he winked and walked out. Kelly looked at him and then at Trina, who blushed.

"Sorry," Trina mumbled pulling her shirt on.

"It's OK," Kelly sighed and plopped on the bed. "But well," she sighed, "at least Dean was polite." Trina laughed and picked at the bedspread. "Do you really like him?"

"I really do," she whispered. Kelly smiled at her daughter.

"OK, come on," she stood up. "We only have a today or tomorrow before your father crawls out of his office with that short story he's writing for the New Yorker. So, Mall of America?"

"God, Mom," Trina rolled her eyes. "You are obsessed with the mall. It's very fourteen year old girl." Kelly laughed. "But yes, we are totally going to the mall."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Thanks to Alemica2. But the rest of you are slacking. I could use some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Connie Vanderbilt sat nervously in a café in London wrapping her nails against the table as her laptop sluggishly opened her email.

_Cons, New Haven sucks without you. Come home now! _

She laughed, that one was from her best friend Tony Duncan. She was spending the semester abroad in London, while Tony stayed at Yale, where they were both juniors. The next one was longer.

_Dear Connie,_

_Mommy said it was OK for me to send you an email, since we can't talk on the phone. It's lonely here since you're in England and Gordie's at Notre Dame. I'm really nervous because I have a really big test this week and I wish you could help me study. Daddy said that you can't come home for the gala either or Thanksgiving. Are you coming here for Christmas or are you staying with your parents? I hope you come here. It was fun when you stayed with us this summer. Is Eddie still your boyfriend? When I asked Gordon why he didn't come over anymore, he just got really mad and said something about Bella being stupid. Anyway, I really miss you and I hope you write back soon._

_Love, Casey_

She smiled, she missed her little sister terribly, and she couldn't wait to answer all of her chattery questions, although she felt a tiny pang when she thought about Eddie. Not that she'd been terribly invested in her relationship with him, in fact her brother Gordon was much more upset about the whole situation than she was, but still, she was getting pretty tired of being every boy's in between girl.

_Connie_

_Sorry I haven't written. Never thought I could actually hate football. Of course I don't play a whole lot of football I mostly just get sacked when the D-Line practices. C'est la vie, I guess. I miss Bella even more than I thought I would, thanks for asking about that. It totally sucks. Talked to Casey yesterday, she said Mom and Dad are driving her crazy, I think she really misses you. I miss you too. Just busy. Go Irish, or something. _

_Love from your little bro, Gordon_

She sighed, she could sense Gordon's mopiness from here. If football wasn't going well and he was separated from Bella she was sure her little brother wasn't much fun to be around. Connie cherished her correspondences with her siblings because before she was fourteen she had no relationship with them whatsoever. Their parents, Connie Moreau and Charlie Conway had given Connie up for adoption when she was a baby. Her parents, Claire and Logan Vanderbilt had always been perfectly open to the idea of Connie knowing her biological family, and when she went to Minnesota for boarding school, she had gotten to know them. A lot of people found the situation odd, and although things were sometimes awkward, Connie loved both her adopted family and her biological one very much. That was why she'd never tell Gordon what was in the next email.

_Connie,_

_You have no idea how much I appreciate you letting me vent to you. It's almost to the point where I can't be around her for longer than a few minutes at a time. Like if I spend too much time with her, I'll explode and tell her how I really feel and she'll get totally freaked out and run away. Maybe I'm being crazy, I don't know._

She stopped, she couldn't keep reading. She couldn't deal with Kevin's tortured secret love for Bella anymore. She kept having this dream that Kevin would show up at her tiny flat and tell her he'd been being an idiot for the past two years and he'd really always loved her, and that his relationship with Anne Callins had been a huge mistake and his feelings for Bella were just a distraction. This was what Connie dreamed about. She knew it would never happen. Kevin didn't love her anymore, he hadn't in a long time and she was going to have to come around to that.

* * *

Eddie Cole lay quietly in bed watching his girlfriend Elisa sleep. He'd missed her so much in his past few months at The University of Michigan that he'd rushed home as soon as possible, three days early in fact for the annual Eden Hall Alumni gala just so that he could spend more time with her. He and his Ellie had had an amazing summer together, but as they'd both said at times, their timing just sucked. More in love than they'd ever been he had to go to college, while Ellie still had two years of high school left. He could still see her tiny face, her big blue eyes full of tears as she begged him not to go yet, to stay just another minute and hold her, standing next to his car before her drove off. He didn't want to waste one minute of their time together now, but he had a feeling she was worn out. They'd had sex five times since he got back. They hadn't meant to, they kept meaning to relax and talk and catch up. But somehow they always ended up kissing and then touching and then, well, the point was Ellie was now asleep. He kissed her gently on the cheek and she woke up.

"Oh," she whispered, "Eddie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He laughed.

"It's OK," he said. "You're tired, it's fine."

"You should be tired too," she yawned, "you were just working pretty hard," he laughed. "And you drove here from Michigan." He pushed her hair off of her face and really looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"Have you lost weight?" He asked. She stared at him, and then he grimaced. He'd learned a long time ago that you didn't ask questions like that. Bella had trained him in the ways of boyfriend since they were seven and there were just certain questions you didn't ask. Especially if you didn't want the Riley temper unleashed on you. The Riley women _all _had terrible tempers, even the ones who'd married into the family, like Elisa's mother Julie. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, you seem thin. Like really thin." She looked at him.

"I guess I haven't had much of an appetite," she whispered. "Things have just been so weird, with you gone and Hunter not talking to me, and Anne pretending that it's normal that she and Hunter are fucking and he's not talking to me. When it's clear that it isn't."

"Uh huh," he frowned. He didn't like the idea that her ex boyfriend's neglect was possibly giving Ellie an eating disorder. "So he's still not over it then?"

"Oh, I think he's over us," she explained. "But he's not over the fact that it was that day, you know? The day of his dad's wedding and all. That was pretty shitty of me, but I couldn't wait another day, I had to be with you," Eddie smiled. She'd said it a thousand times and he never got sick of it. They kissed deeply. "Tell me about Michigan."

"Not much to tell," he said. "there's beer, and I think I'm gonna join a fraternity."

"Have you seen Aaron?" She asked. He nodded.

"He tracked me down," he said. "Said if I got you pregnant he and Mike were going to castrate me." Ellie giggled. "It's not a funny joke."

"Oh they're puppies," she whispered and kissed him. "Well, I mean, Aaron did have that whole street fighting thing, but other than that totally harmless."

"Street fighting?" Eddie swallowed. Elisa nodded. "Like, fist fights?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I mean, he used to get the shit kicked out of him though, and Daddy would give him stitches and stuff so that Taylor wouldn't find out. It was when he and Stephie were dating, when things were really bad with them." Eddie swallowed, it had been one thing to laugh off Aaron and Mike's threats when he'd considered them the way he always had TJ Riley's, TJ used to tease him about Bella, and he'd thought that Aaron and Mike were doing the same with Ellie. It turns out, they weren't.

* * *

Stephanie sat curled up on the couch flipping Gene's business card back and forth. The door to the small apartment opened and she smiled seeing TJ Riley walk in. He'd been take a few summer courses at Columbia. Because she wasn't working or in school Stephanie had a lot of time on her hands.

"Hey baby," he said and kissed her. "How was the audition?"

"Weird," she said, "I didn't get it, but then one of the guys asked if I'd work with him on some other piece." TJ walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, grabbed a second and looked at her she shook her head.

"Hm," he nodded. She looked at him.

"That's it?" She said. "Hm?"

"Well, what exactly did he say?" He asked.

"That I was a great dancer," she shrugged, "and that he needed a girl with a strong classical background."

"Isn't this whole thing supposed to be hip hop?" He asked. She nodded. "OK then."

"You're really not giving me much to go on here," she said. "But I think you're hinting at something I don't like." He nodded. "So please just say it if you're going to."

"It sounds like he's trying to get into your pants." He shrugged. She groaned. "I'm just saying, not that you shouldn't look into it, just, you know, be careful. Don't meet him in a dark alley or anything."

"You always think everyone's trying to get into my pants," she said. "You thought my old ballet teacher was and he was a forty two year old gay man." He nodded and crawled on top of her and she giggled.

"Well, I always want to be in your pants," he said, "so you can't really blame me for thinking all other men want it too." They kissed. "Stephie, I know how much you miss dancing, so dance. The Julliard thing didn't work out and it sucks. But there are other ways." She nodded. "Maybe this is one of them."

"Sure," she whispered. "How was school?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

"Any closer to a major?" She asked. He groaned. "That's a no."

"Maybe I'll just do History and go to law school and become my father," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Or Brad, I think I'd rather be Brad than my father."

"You don't have to go to law school if you don't want to," she said. "You don't have to do anything." He nodded. "TJ," she whispered.

"Mm," he nodded and traced her face with his finger.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Stephie," he whispered.

* * *

"So it's black tie?" Penny Stevenson said as she and Dean walked across campus. He nodded and held her hand. She blushed. Penny was a sophomore with him at Roosevelt. They'd met at the beginning of the year when they were both doing work study together in the old archives of the school paper. She was sweet, smart and most of all wouldn't break up with him for some stupid guy she met while spending the summer in the desert. As far as he knew, Penny had never even been to the desert and had no interest in ever going there.

"Yes," he said. She nodded. "Do you have a dress?"

"Yes, Dean," she laughed, "I have a dress." He laughed. "You're nervous about me going aren't you?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Well, I'm nervous _for _you. Bella and Lizzie can brutal." She nodded.

"That's it though?" She said. "You're just nervous about me meeting Bella and Lizzie?"

"Of course," he said and kissed her. "Why else would I be nervous?"

"Because Trina will be there," she said, "I mean, it'll be the first time you're seeing her right?"

"Right," he said, "but I'm with you now." She looked at him. "I mean it, I am." She kissed him.

"I really like you Dean," she said. "But don't lead me on. Please don't bring to this thing if it's to show me off in front of your ex girlfriend in some lame ass attempt to show her that you've moved on."

"Penny," he said, "I really like you too. I invited you because it will be more fun with you there and because Bella insisted that she meet you so that she can decide you're not a psycho or a whore," Penny looked at him. "Her words."

"I figured," she said. "Since that time I talked to her on the phone she said, 'Oh, you're the new one.'" He laughed.

"That sounds like her." He said.

"Have there been many others?" She teased. He smiled.

"Bella would certainly like you to think so," he said. "She gets jealous." She nodded.

"Mm," she said as he kissed her. "That wasn't a real answer," he laughed.

"Come on," he said, "we've gotta go get the car from my parents before we drive up."

* * *

Bella stepped off of the plane and glanced around, Kevin walking behind her. She wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting, but everything felt very quiet and lonely. Her eyes perked up but then she realized that her brain was just doing that thing it did when she missed Gordon too much and she saw him places that he wasn't or heard his voice in her head when he wasn't talking to her.

"Talking to yourself again Leigh?" She heard him say. "It's not healthy."

"Hey, Riley," Kevin nudged her. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "Come on let's go." He nodded and they walked out. "It sucks that your parents couldn't come." Kevin snorted. "I don't think you hate them as much as you let on. I mean, Tanya's amazing."

"You would think that," he mumbled and then she stopped at the bar.

"Uncle Tommy?" She squealed. Tommy Duncan grinned seeing his niece and waved her over. Kevin groaned and followed. Bella's family was entirely exhausting. Especially her Aunt Tammy and Uncle Tommy, who always looked at him like he had seven heads or something, mostly because his dad and Tammy had dated in highschool. Bella frowned when she noticed that the woman sitting with Tommy was not her Aunt Diane, but a beautiful red haired woman she didn't recognize. "Um, hi," she said uncomfortably.

"Bella," Tommy hugged her. "You look good. DC's suiting you."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Hi Kevin," Tommy said. "How are you holding up?"

"OK," Kevin mumbled. The redhead cleared her throat.

"Oh right," Tommy said. "Bella, this is Angela Hardy," Bella looked oddly at her. "Angela, this is Bella, Rick's youngest, and Kevin Reed."

"What no shit?" Angela laughed looking at Kevin, as Bella crossed her arms. "It's really nice to meet you both," then she stood up and kissed Tommy on the cheek. "It was great to see you. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Count on it," Tommy said and Angela walked away. Bella's eyes narrowed as she walked away. She'd always been very attached to her Aunt Diane. "I guess we should get you home. Kevin, are your parents around?"

"Nope," Kevin said. "I'm crashing at the Conways."

"Sure," Tommy said, "I'll drop you off too. Come on." They walked a little bit.

"Uncle Tommy," Bella said, as Kevin walked ahead. "Who _was _she?"

"Angie?" He laughed. "Just an old friend. We ran into each other and had a drink."

"Where's Aunt Diane?" She asked.

"At your grandparents, she wanted us to have a minute to catch up." He said. "You're being weird, kid, is everything OK?" Bella nodded. She somehow didn't exactly believe him.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Mistakes To Make

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've had a crazy couple of weeks. I hope you keep the reviews coming I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Mistakes To Make**

Bella sat on Eva's couch giggling her foot and her older sister brought her a cup of tea.

"I don't understand what you're so agitated about," Eva said. "I mean, so what? Uncle Tommy had a drink with an old friend."

"I don't think she was just an old friend," Bella insisted.

"So she's an old girlfriend then," Eva laughed. "What's your point Bella? Do you think after everything he and Aunt Diane have been through he'd just cheat on her?"

"What have they been through?" Bella asked. Eva looked at her.

"You were too little to remember," Eva sighed. "Aunt Diane was really sick for a while, she had, well, has, I guess, it's in remission, leukemia." Bella looked at her. "Plus, after all the stuff with Grandma and their Dad, there's no _way _Aunt Tammy or Uncle Tommy would ever have an affair."

"But the way he was," Bella said and Eva looked at her.

"Bella," Eva said softly, "I think you're doing that thing where you see problems where there aren't any." Bella sat silently. "Is everything OK between you and Gordon?"

"Everything's fine," Bella shrugged. "I miss him, but that's all. You know what it's like." Eva nodded. She did know what it was like.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," Eva started and then the door opened.

"Daddy's home," Mikey Gaffney's voice echoed through the house.

"Don't say shit like that," Eva called. "It makes you sound like a tool." He laughed and picked her up in a hug. Bella rolled her eyes. She hated when Mikey and Eva got all icky. "I missed you," she said as he showered her face in kisses.

"Really," Bella said. "You're _married _and I'm right here."

"How much does your silence cost these days Annabelle?" He asked.

"Not funny at all," she mumbled and marched out. He laughed.

"What's with her?" He asked. Eva said.

"I don't know," Eva said. "Mikey, um, I need to," she swallowed. "We're moving to Paris." She spit out. He looked at her.

"You're what?" He said.

"We're moving to Paris," she said. "David um, he got a symphony spot, and it's in Paris, and I can paint anywhere, and we were so happy there."

"You're moving to France," he whispered. "You're moving to _France?" _

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "Mike, come on, I mean, I know,"

"You can't move to France!" He said. "Evie, you can't do that."

"You moved to Vegas," she argued.

"Yeah, but," he stuttered, "that's just Vegas!"

"I thought you would understand," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, I don't," he said and walked out and David walked in. "Enjoy Paris Davey," he said angrily.

"Oh," David seeing Eva on the couch. "Well, Mike took the news well then. At least now we're ready for however your dad's going to react."

"Oh God," she groaned and pressed her hands against her face. "My father, he's never going to speak to me again!"

* * *

"Oh Stephie," Reese squealed, "you have to do it. It would be so cool." Aaron was sitting next to her trying to put his hand on her leg. "Aaron, no!" She slapped it.

"I think hip hop is a good idea too," Aaron said. "It would be much more fun to watch than the ballet." Stephanie sighed. She had wanted to ask both Aaron and Reese about doing that showcase, but she'd hoped to do it separately. When they were together, they sort of turned into a two headed monster.

"Right," Stephanie mumbled and pushed her French fries around her plate. She knew TJ was with his parents, but where were Liz and Tony? Actually she knew the answer to that question too. This was the real reason she missed Connie. If Connie weren't in England she wouldn't be stuck in a diner with Reese and Aaron. She glanced at the door and noticed Kevin Reed slouch in. "Kevin!" She said excitedly and jumped up and hugged him.

"Uh, hi Steph," he said, they had never been that close. He'd always thought she thought he was kind of weird.

"Come sit with us," she nodded towards the table, and then it dawned on him.

"Um, where's TJ?" He asked.

"With his parents, and Eva and Bella," she shrugged. "I decided to skip the Riley-fest, that's what tomorrow's for," she noticed a sudden change in Kevin's posture when she mentioned Bella. "Anyway," she said, "come sit, please, I can't take another minute of," she nodded towards Reese and Aaron, Reese was now on his lap and they were kissing.

"Got it," he nodded and they walked over and sat in the booth with her.

"Tell me about Georgetown," Stephanie said with an eager bounce. Kevin looked at her. She sounded really excited, like Connie.

"Um, it's cool," he said. "I'm learning a lot."

"Does Bella like it?" Reese asked curiously. "Eddie Cole's always asking if we've heard from her, when Aaron's harassing him about Ellie."

"That's sweet of you," Stephanie said, changing the subject, seeing Kevin get uncomfortable again, when Reese brought up Bella. "To look out for Elisa for us."

"Course," Aaron shrugged. "You know how much I love Ellie. And I mean if some guy was banging Leslie I'd do the same." Reese raised her eyebrows at Stephie who laughed. If Aaron wanted to live in the delusional world where Leslie was still a virgin, they were going to let him. Since she'd giggling told the two of them like three years prior about her first time. As they all walked out of the diner Steph grabbed Kevin's arm.

"Hey," she said. He looked at her. "So what's going on with you and Bella?" Kevin stared at her. "I've been secretly in love with a Riley. I know the symptoms."

"There's nothing happening," he shrugged. "I just care about her, and she's, well, she's," he stopped.

"She's Bella," Stephanie smiled. "I know." He smiled. "Hey, um, listen, does Connie," Kevin nodded. "You've talked to her about it?" He nodded again. "Oh," Stephanie said softly. "OK, well, secret's safe with me, see you tomorrow." She waved and walked away.

* * *

Elena Cole Vanderbilt walked carefully into the hotel lobby and smiled seeing Angela.

"Auntie Angela!" Her daughter Aileen raced out of the elevator into Angela's arms.

"Oh, Aileen," Angela said, "you're practically a young lady."

"I'm ten now," Aileen said. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Always," Angela laughed. "Hey Lena."

"Hi Angie," Elena hugged her. "Aileen, sweetie, why don't you get a table and order a sundae?" Aileen nodded and bounced into the restaurant. "So, how's the homecoming?"

"I ran into Tommy and Diane at the airport," she shrugged. Elena nodded. "She was cold."

"Isn't she always?" Elena laughed. "That's just Di, I wouldn't worry."

"Then we saw Bella and Fulton's kid," Angela said. "I think Bella thought something fishy was going on." Elena giggled. "What?"

"Bella has a bit of an overactive imagination," Elena said. "I wouldn't worry. Eva and TJ will talk some sense into her." Angela nodded. "There isn't anything going on between you and Tommy is there?"

"Yes, I am just dying to start up with the guy I was with when I was 15 and screw up his marriage," Angela nodded, "and that whole seeing each other every three years thing is so great for a relationship." Elena laughed.

"Just checking," she said. "Come on, Brad thinks that I let Aileen eat too much sugar, so the ice cream has to be gone before he gets here." Angela giggled.

* * *

Elisa pushed her dinner around her plate and cut her meat up. Julie looked at her.

"Baby," she said. "Are you alright?" Elisa looked at her.

"Of course Mommy," she smiled happily. Jimmy looked at her.

"OK," Julie nodded. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," she stood up. Jimmy looked at his daughter.

"Does he hit you?" Jimmy said. Elisa dropped her fork.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "Eddie does not hit me!" He nodded.

"Is he pressuring you?" He asked. She glared at him. "Sweetie, I'm just trying to figure out,"

"Could you not be Dr. Riley for like five seconds, and just be my dad?" She said. He looked at her.

"You've lost about ten pounds since you left for school," he said. She looked down. "And you're not eating now," he said. "Elisa, I am just being your dad here. It's just, being Dr. Riley, I notice things that other dads don't OK?"

"OK," she said. "It's not Eddie," Jimmy said. "I'm just not hungry." He sighed.

"OK," he said softly.

* * *

"Here's a question," Bella said lying on Eddie's bed. Eddie looked at her. "You went totally out of your way to get home early to see Ellie?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I'm not on scholarship to one of the most expensive schools in the country." Bella sighed. "And it's not my season, you know?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "there's been weird stuff with Kevin." Eddie groaned.

"No," he shook his head. "Look, I can handle it if you and Gordon, I mean, whatever, I can deal listening to you talk about it, because we became friends sort of this summer. But I draw the line, Bella," she sat up and looked at him. "I will not listen to you talk about Kevin Reed. I _hate _that guy." She sighed.

"OK, fine," she said. "I won't talk about it," he nodded and she curled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm worried about Ellie," he said. She looked up at him. "She's lost a lot of weight and the other night when we were…"

"OK," she cut him off, "I'm drawing my line." He laughed.

"She just seemed distracted," he said. "And I'm worried."

"Don't be," she said. He looked at her. "Look, she's got Anne and Cal and Trina and Hunter looking out for her. She'll be fine." He nodded. "I can talk to her if you want."

"I don't think that'll help," he shook his head. Bella smiled. "But thank you, that's sweet," he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

"I like him," Scooter said as he and Kelly sat in their hotel room, after dinner with Jace and Trina.

"That's because he thinks the sun shines out your ass," Kelly said. Scooter looked at her. "I don't know," she sighed. "I mean, I guess she's due for her bad boy phase."

"You're just disappointed," Scooter shook his head. "You thought that she was going to marry Dean Norris. So she's got a new boyfriend? It's healthy." Kelly mumbled something about new boyfriends being bad for business. "What like Liam Nichols?"

"I meant you," she muttered as he kissed her neck.

"And that make who, Tyler Kidman, Dean?" He laughed. Kelly rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Your parents hate me," Jace said glumly plopping on a chair. Trina jokingly pouted and straddled him and kissed him.

"That's part of what makes you so sexy," she mumbled and kissed his neck. "Plus you don't care that my mom hates you, just my dad." He looked at her.

"I mean I don't get it," he said. "Do you think he'd read my stories?" She raised her eyebrows. She knew for a fact that Scooter would not read any of Jace's stories. This was not the kind of thing he did. That would require him to _care _about something besides his own work and her and Kelly. He wasn't good at that.

"Um, I could ask," she said, "or I could give them to Aunt Claire, she could probably do more." He nodded. She kissed him.

"Your Aunt Claire is like a legend though," he said. Trina sighed and stood up. "And your dad doesn't write anymore, so what's he doing anyway?"

"Jace," she said softly. He nodded. "I don't want to talk about my dad right now." He raised his eyebrows.

"You don't," he said. She shook her head. "Well, what exactly would you like to do?" She shrugged and slid her hand into his pants. "I thought we couldn't."

"Well," she said, "it ended early." He smiled and picked her up and lay her down on the bed. And it had. But really, she just wanted to shut him up about her father, and she couldn't think of facing Dean if she hadn't pulled the trigger with Jace yet.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Going Hollywood

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but I really wanted to make sure that this story went in the right direction and so it took a while to write. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Going Hollywood**

"You're really not going to go?" Hunter asked. Anne looked over her shoulder at him. "I mean, I just figured your grandparents, and your aunts and uncles and everything."

"Why," she stood up from her desk chair and crawled across the bed to him, "would I go to that dance, when my parents aren't making me go, because they're in LA with Cal, when I could stay here in bed with you?" She kissed and then he pulled back. "Hunter, what is with you lately?"

"Nothing!" He said. She looked at him.

"Is this about Elisa?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not," he said. She crossed her arms. "It's not, Anne, although I am kinda worried about this debate project."

"What debate project?" She asked. He grimaced.

"We have this project for Mr. Germaine's class," he said, "we got assigned to be partners. It's not a big deal."

"Oh," Anne said, suddenly feel protective and jealous. Which was odd. Why should she be jealous of Elisa? She was with Hunter, and it's not like he would ever leave her.

"Is that jealousy I see Anne Callins?" He grinned. She blushed. "Hey, come on," he pushed her hair off of her face. "I thought it wasn't like that between you and me."

"Well," she said, "I guess it wasn't, but now, maybe I want it to be." He smiled.

"So what, I can finally call you my girlfriend now?" He asked. She swallowed. "Or, I guess I could not do that."

"Hunter, I," she looked at him. "I just don't _want _that. I didn't even want it with Kevin, he just kind of insisted." He blinked at her.

"What do you mean, you didn't even want it with Kevin?" He asked. She swallowed. "Meaning that you could never want it with me?"

"Well," she whispered, he looked at her. "I told you, I love you and I want to be with you. Why isn't that enough for you?"

"Because it's not," he shrugged. "Sorry." She stood up and walked over to the door. "God, Anne, can't we talk about this?"

"Nope," she pointed, "out. Now." He sighed and stood up. He pulled her close from the waist, "Hunter," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, "that's what it comes down to. I've been patient, but I'm sick of it."

"Then be sick of it," she said simply, "and get out." He kissed her. "Hunter," she whispered.

"Anne," he said. "Don't do something stupid."

"Get out," she gritted her teeth. He smiled.

"Fine," he said softly, "you'll regret it Anne." He walked into the hallway. She sighed and pressed her hands against her forehead.

* * *

Bella sat at gala quietly, pushing her food around her plate. Kevin sighed and sat down with her.

"Not hungry?" He asked. She shook her head. "Bella, what is it? I know you, something's wrong."

"It's nothing," she whispered.

"I know I'm a poor substitute," he said, she looked at him, "but Bella, I," she swallowed and then looked at the door.

"Oh my God!" She whispered and stood up. Kevin turned and swallowed seeing Gordon walk in and Bella run to his arms and kiss him. "I'm doing the thing, aren't I?" She mumbled as Gordon nuzzled his face against her neck.

"You mean that crazy thing you do where you hallucinate me?" He laughed. "Nah, I'm real Leigh." She kissed him again. "I missed you so much."

"Gordie," she said. "But, how did you, I mean, you should be,"

"Look, the game was over," he shrugged. "I jumped in my car and I drove. I stopped home to get into my suit and come." She smiled.

"I'm glad," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"I would love to," he said. "But you're not the only person I have to see."

"Kevin won't care," she shook her head. He laughed. "Laugh more, I miss hearing you laugh." He kissed her.

"My parents, Leigh, and Guy and Gabby," he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "We'll just say hi, and then we'll go be alone OK?"

"OK," she mumbled and kissed him. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too," he said. "But I'm here now. Everything's going to be OK." She nodded and hugged him.

* * *

Cal sat nervously in the lobby of a casting office. Steve looked at him and smiled.

"You OK kid?" He asked. Cal looked at him.

"Nervous," he said softly. "I wish Carmen was here." Steve laughed. "Where's Mom?"

"Mom has meetings," Steve said. "She's going to do costume design for some big period movie that she could win an Oscar for, and then she's having lunch with Emma."

"Oh," Cal nodded. "Sure that makes," he looked up and saw a girl walk through the door, followed by Julie's step father Josh.

"Steve, Cal," Josh smiled. Steve stood up and shook his hand. "This is Marissa Walker, Mari, this is Steve and Cal Callins. Cal's going to be reading with you today."

"Seriously?" Marissa said. "Your name is Cal Callins? That's not a stage name?"

"No," Cal said. He was really excited about this pilot. It was about a group of teenagers growing up in a small town in rural Montana. He was reading for the all American type with a secret. He assumed from her look, the curly blond hair and deep green eyes, Marissa was reading for Faith, the tom boy who harbored a long time crush on Brian, the part Cal was reading for. She was pretty. "I know it sounds stupid."

"It suits you," Marissa sat down. Josh and Steve were on the other side of the room now, probably plotting something with their star client Denise Ramsey. "Is Josh your agent too?"

"No," he shook his head. "He's my Aunt's step dad."

"Oh Julie?" Marissa said. "She's so sweet, I had dinner with her and her husband and Josh and Jaime's one night. And I've met Denise Ramsey a few times, she's dating her brother. Do you know Denise?"

"Yeah, I uh, I know Denise," Cal laughed. "How long have you been with Josh?"

"Since I was really little," Marissa shrugged. "He's been putting me in commercials forever and I got a pilot last year but it didn't get picked up. And that guy is your agent, manager?"

"He's my dad," Cal said, "but he's also a publicist. So he helps out." She nodded. "Josh is my mom's agent though, so it's not like he's not involved or whatever."

"Who's your mom?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Um, Tammy Duncan," he said. Her eyes got big. "Yeah, that's the usual reaction."

"Wow, I mean, like really wow!" Marissa said. "I knew I recognized you!" Cal swallowed. "You were in all the department stores. My friend Kara stole one of the displays of you and," Cal grinned. This happened sometimes, girls got babbly. It was flattering. "You're an actor now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well, see, my girlfriend she's really good, and she thought,"

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," Marissa said softly. Cal nodded. He immediately regretted saying it and then his phone buzzed. He smiled it was photo message from Anne, Trina and Ellie wishing him luck. "Which one of them is your girlfriend?" Marissa asked.

"What them?" He laughed. "No that's my sister and my cousins. Carmen knows better than to bug me before I read." Marissa nodded.

"Cool," Marissa said. "Well, good luck."

"You too," he smiled.

* * *

Trina swallowed and walked in, seeing Dean standing with a girl who had curly dark hair, they were holding hands. She closed her eyes. She was Katrina Vanderbilt, she could hold her head up. She walked into the ballroom and right over to him.

"Trina," Dean said and immediately dropped Penny's hand.

"Hi Dean," she said softly.

"Hi I'm Penny," she said and reached her hand out, "it's so nice to finally meet you. Dean's told me so much about you."

"Has he?" Trina nodded and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I should find my dad, I just wanted to say hi."

"Sure," Dean nodded. She swallowed. "You look good."

"So do you," she smiled. "It was nice to meet you Penny." She walked away and then saw Anne marching in, wearing a skin tight, ass short black dress. "That's not good." She walked over to her. "Anne, what are you doing?"

"Have you seen Kevin?" Anne glanced around.

"Anne, no," Trina said. Anne sighed. "Did you fight with Hunter?"

"That doesn't matter," Anne said, "I just want to say hello."

"Go put some clothes on and _then _say hello," Trina said. Anne rolled her eyes and started walking, Trina grabbed her elbow, "Anne, I'm serious, don't start any shit tonight." Anne pulled away.

"Is this how things are going to be now?" Anne raised her eyebrows. "Did Cal tell you to look after me now that he's gone Hollywood?"

"He didn't need to," Trina said. "We all know he's the only person you listen to. Except maybe Hunter, although I'm guessing that's out now." Anne frowned. "Just stay away from Kevin."

"What's it to you anyway?" Anne asked. Trina looked at her.

"I care about you, and I care about Hunter and I don't want to see you two unhappy again," Trina said softly. "And yeah, it cut Connie up inside when Kevin was with you, and I never believed she was really over him, and now she's in England." Anne swallowed. "Cheat on Hunter if you want to, I can't judge, I mean, me and Jace," Anne nodded, "but don't do it with Kevin. Don't make it hurt more than it needs to."

"Did it hurt?" Anne asked.

"Dean was, is this really big part of me," Trina swallowed, "and so when, when I was with Jace, it felt like I was hurting myself."

"That's why you wouldn't sleep with him," Anne said. Trina nodded. "Trina I didn't,"

"I'm not like you and Ellie," Trina shrugged, "I don't wear my pain where everyone can see it. Just be careful."

"Does Cal know all of this?" Anne asked. Trina nodded. "I miss him already."

"Me too," Trina said. "Would we be bad people if we wished he doesn't get this part?"

"I think so," Anne said. "But I think Elisa can be the good one. She always just wants everyone to get what they want."

* * *

Elisa and Eddie sat quietly outside on the steps, his tux jacket around her shoulders. They were sitting in silence.

"I spoke to your father," Eddie said. She looked at him. "Ellie, everyone's worried about you."

"They shouldn't be," she said. "I'm fine." Eddie looked at her. "Is it wrong that I miss you?"

"No, not wrong," he said, "I mean, I miss you too," she nodded. "But I just, I mean, I still live Elle, and it seems like you've been standing still since I left." She swallowed.

"I told you, things have just been weird," she shrugged. "I mean, with Hunter and Anne, and everything."

"If you say so but," he started and she kissed him.

"I do say so," she said simply. "I don't want to have this conversation again." He nodded. "Let's go dance or something." She stood up and he took her waist.

"Or something?" He whispered and started to push the hem of her dress up. She smiled.

"Not that," she said simply, although she did want to, badly. Eddie was irresistible physically. She wasn't the only one of his girlfriends to feel that way. Bella had mentioned it, and once at a party of the summer Erica had made some very pointed remarks. She pulled him to his feet. "Eddie," she whispered.

"Mm," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Don't go back," she said. He smiled. "It's just so much better when we're both here." He held her close for a minute.

"I'd stay if I could," he said, "you know I would. And I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're OK." She smiled and pressed her face to his chest. He wouldn't leave until she was OK, but that meant he didn't understand that she wouldn't be OK if he left.

* * *

**Keep Those Reviews Coming**


	5. Temptation

**Author's Note: I know this story has been a lot of set up, but I promise I'm getting into the meat of things now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: Temptation  
**

"I guess I thought that," Marissa said carefully, "I know that once high school started, things were different. You were really different."

"I know," Cal nodded, not making eye contact with her. "I miss it, sometimes, you know? The way things were, in middle school. Before all of the crap."

"It could be that way again," she said eagerly, "I mean it could be for us at least."

"No," he said, this time looking right at her, "no, too much has, I mean, things can't be the same Faith. Too much has happened," she took his hand and smiled softly.

"I know you miss him, Brian," she said quietly. "You don't need to lie to me about it, and I won't tell anyone how bad it is." He hugged her.

"Thanks Faith," he said. "But I'm good for now, I'll keep it in mind."

"Awesome," the director said stopping them, "that was really great."

"Thanks Jeff," Marissa said.

"Yeah, thanks," Cal smiled. They were shooting the pilot now. He liked Marissa, she was funny, and talented, and very pretty.

"OK, I think we've got it, why don't you two take a break," they nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Marissa said, "what are you up to tonight?" He looked at her.

"I was just going to call Carmen," he shrugged. "We haven't talked this week yet." Marissa nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm having dinner with my parents," she said. "I was actually kind of hoping you'd come along and meet them." Cal looked at her. "I mean, I talk about you a lot." He smiled. "But if you're going to be on the phone with your girlfriend all night."

"I can call Carmen after dinner," he shrugged. "That sounds fun."

"Cool," she smiled.

* * *

Eva unpacked a few boxes in her and David's new apartment in Paris. It was tiny and homey and just like the one that they talked about the first time they were in Paris. She could glance down and see people rushing through the tiny streets of Mont-Matre and she could see the domes of Le Sacre-Coeur on the hill. She twirled her wedding and engagement rings around her fingers and smiled, putting a tiny vase she'd unwrapped and placed flowers in, on David's tiny upright piano.

"Hello?" she heard a knock on the door and smiled as Denise walked in.

"Hey!" She said and hugged her closely. "Oh God, it's so good to see you."

"You too," Denise smiled, "I missed you." Eva nodded. "I tried to get him,"

"I know," Eva said, "it's alright, he'll come around." Denise nodded. "How's the tour?"

"Amazing," Denise said, "turns out I'm huge in the UK and Germans love me." Eva laughed. "How about you?"

"Good," Eva nodded, "we both still have friends here, and David's been really busy with the symphony. My work's been good, want to see?"

"You're bored out of your mind aren't you?" Denise grinned. Eva laughed. She missed Denise's easy manner, and the way she saw through things. "Mike loves you and Dave, Eva, he'll come around." Eva nodded. "I miss him so much though."

"I know," Eva said, "I remember when David was in Eastern Europe, it was so awful." Denise nodded. "How are Travis and Ted holding up?"

"Better than I thought they would be," Denise laughed. "They love that they're all worldly and exotic here." Eva laughed.

"Well, all three of you have to come over for dinner," Eva said. Denise looked at her. "I'm going all Julia Child and learning to cook French food." Denise smiled.

"It sounds great!" She said. "You'll come to the show."

"Of course," Eva said. "Do you want a drink?"

"God yes," Denise laughed.

* * *

"You sound better," Stephanie said on the phone. Connie sighed. "You do. I know you don't believe me."

"I don't feel better," Connie mumbled. "I don't know Steph, I came here to figure out what I want and now I just feel more lost than ever."

"You'll figure it out," Stephanie said. "Putting distance between you and Tony was absolutely the best way to go."

"Poor Tony," Connie laughed. "I do miss him."

"I saw Kevin," Stephanie said. Connie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me how he felt about Bella?"

"Because I knew you'd feel bad keeping it from TJ," Connie sighed. "How's the hip hop thing going?"

"It's weird," Stephanie said. "I ache all over and because my schedule is so weird TJ and I like never see each other and that's hard." Connie looked at the clock.

"I have to get to class," she said. "We'll talk soon though, OK?"

"OK," Steph said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Connie hung up and grabbed her school bag. She walked from her tiny one room flat to her class and then sat down. The boy next to her looked at her and smiled. "Um, hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said. His accent sounded a little different than a London one, maybe it was more northern? She couldn't quite tell.

"Um, hi," she said. He smiled at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, I," he laughed, "I've noticed you in class every day and I finally got up the nerve to speak to you." She blushed. "I'm Henry," he held out his hand.

"Connie," she nodded and took it. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Trina and Elisa sat quietly studying in the library. Well, Trina was studying and Elisa was reading a copy of _Emma_ that as it turned out as strange notes scribbled in the margins that said things like:

_Ask Kelly what the deal with Frank Churchill is. Think he might be gay._

"Trina," Elisa said, "I think this is the copy of _Emma _that your dad read." Trina shrugged. "What's with you lately? Do you miss Cal?"

"Of course I miss Cal," Trina said, "it's not that. It's more," she sighed, "do you think Jace actually likes me?"

"Jace moved here for you," Elisa said. "I'd say that goes beyond liking." Trina laughed, then Elisa looked at the clock. "Crap, I have to go meet Hunter."

"How's he doing?" Trina asked. Elisa shrugged. "Ellie, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Elisa frowned. "I wish people would stop asking me." Trina looked at her. Elisa sighed. "I think I'm becoming one of those girls who can't be without a boyfriend and I hate it!"

"Oh, Ellie," Trina whispered. "Is that all?"

"Well, yes," Elisa frowned.

"You're not though," Trina said, "you were single last year and you were fine."

"But I wasn't really single," Elisa said, "I was like actively pursuing Hunter."

"True," Trina nodded. "I think you just miss Eddie. You're eating again aren't you?"

"I never stopped eating!" Elisa said and grabbed her bag. Trina sighed and closed her eyes, she picked up her bag and walked out.

"Hey," Jace said and walked up to her. They kissed softly. "How's Ellie?"

"Not talking to me," Trina shrugged. He nodded. "Jace, um, what were you planning on doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving?" He said. She nodded. "Um, I don't know, Amy's in Vancouver right now, so I don't know if she'll be back."

"You should come home with me," she said. He looked at her. "We all go to Claire and Logan's, us and the Rileys, it's a really big fun day." He smiled. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you too," he kissed her. "Look what I got in the mail today." He handed her a large manila envelope. She cocked her head. "With Amy's letter."

"Oh my God!" She said excited. She pulled some glossies out. He smiled. "Oh God, this summer was amazing."

"One of the best," he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "You're very talented Trina. Better than Mom." She turned her head and kissed him, they walked for a while holding hands.

"I have to tell you something," she said. He looked at her. "I thought you were obnoxious when we first met."

"You made no secret of that," he said. She nodded. "You don't still think I'm obnoxious do you?"

"I gave my dad your stories," she said. He looked at her. "He really liked them." Jace nodded.

"He did," he said simply. "You didn't?"

"They're well written I just," she stopped. "You know how everyone is supposed to love _The Catcher in The Rye_?"

"You don't like T_he Catcher in The Rye_?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Or _Tell Me About The Girl_," she said softly. He blinked at her. "I just don't feel like celebrating adolescent male jack assery is all that romantic or special." He smiled. "You're really good, Jace, but I just think that you could do more." He kissed her. "You and Amy were the first people to ever believe that I could do more than take snapshots of football players. I thought I owed you the same."

"OK," he nodded, "I'll call my mom tonight, and I'll ask her about Thanksgiving." She nodded. "It's just Vanderbilts and RIleys?"

"Sometimes Coles," she shrugged, "depending on the year. Tammy and Steve don't normally come, or Jimmy and Julie, they go to California, to Julie's mom." He nodded. "I want you there. I want you to see the house and, I just want you there." He kissed her softly.

"So I'll be there," he nodded.

* * *

Bella sat quietly in the waiting room, holding a portfolio folder. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was dressed in a black skirt suit.

"Bella," Tanya Reed walked out. "Thank you for waiting." Bella nodded and they walked into her office. "I don't have to tell you how competitive the Congressional Page program is."

"I know," Bella said, "and I'm just a freshman, but my Poli Sci professor said I should apply anyway, that I wouldn't get it this year, but I should get my name recognized so that by the time I'm a senior."

"You got in," Tanya said. Bella looked at her. "I um, the director found out you knew me, and asked what I thought of you." Bella nodded. "I said that you were smart, and driven and hardworking and that you weren't a complainer. Basically that you were tailor made for this kind of,"

"Mrs. Reed," Bella swallowed, "You got me a job as a congressional page?" Tanya nodded. "Thank you!" She hugged her. "This is so amazing. Thank you!"

"It's not for sure," Tanya said, "you wouldn't start until next semester and it depends on your grades this one."

"Of course," Bella nodded. "Thank you, so much, really." Tanya laughed.

"How's my kid doing?" She asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Good," Bella nodded, "we're driving up to South Bend to watch Gordie play this weekend."

"That'll be fun," Tanya said. "I keep trying to get him home for dinner. If I ever do you should come too."

"That sounds nice," Bella nodded. She rode the Metro back to Georgetown and walked into a café where Kevin was sitting. "Your mom says hi."

"I'll be she does," he nodded. "What did she have to say?"

"I got the page program," she said. He nodded again. "Kevin, um, you've been really quiet and very weird since gala. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Everything's fine. Are you all packed for this weekend?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I'm excited." She bit her bottom lip. "So, I was talking to Tammy last week and apparently Anne broke up with Hunter Nichols."

"Could have seen that one coming," he smirked, thinking of Anne.

"Do you ever miss her?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Not really," he said. "With Anne I was always very prepared for the day that she was going to be gone." She nodded. "I mean, you know how she is."

"Sure," Bella nodded. "What about Connie?" He rolled his eyes.

"Riley, what is with the sudden interest in my ex-girlfriends?" He said putting his cup down. She shrugged.

"You just seem really lonely," she whispered. "I don't want you to be. I want you to be happy." He nodded. Bella had no idea how much his happiness depended on her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Party Down

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! Please continue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: Party Down  
**

"Come on," Anne whined. Trina rolled her eyes. "Please? I need to distract myself. I totally screwed things up with the boy I love, and my twin brother is in California, and I could really use a party right now."

"Anne I understand that your life is in ruins right now," Trina said, "but why don't you ask Ellie to go with you. I have a boyfriend who I want to hang out with tonight." Anne was trying to talk her into going to some frat party at The University of Minnesota.

"Jace can come too," Anne said, "and I will invite Ellie, even though things have been super weird between us." Trina looked at her. "Please? Please?" She was pouting and had her hands folded in front of her face.

"OK," Trina groaned, "but if you get wasted I am not taking care of you. You have to control yourself."

"You've got yourself a deal," Anne said. Trina smiled.

"We should probably invite Carmen too," Trina said. Anne groaned. "Anne, come on, I think she's really depressed since Cal moved, and can you blame her? I think he calls me more than her and all he talks about is that Marissa girl."

"Fine, I'll invite Carmen," Anne sighed and walked out of Trina's room. She saw Hunter walking down the hallway. "Hi," she said.

"Oh, um hi," he said. She smiled softly at him. "How are things?"

"OK," he shrugged.

"What are you up to this weekend?" She asked.

"Anne," he said, "if this conversation isn't ending in 'I still love you and I want to be your girlfriend' I'm really not interested."

"I do still love you," she said. "And I miss you."

"Eh," he made a buzzer noise, "I'm sorry wrong answer. See you around." He walked past her. She groaned and banged her head against the wall. Elisa came out.

"Was that Hunter?" Elisa said, "we're supposed to do our debate on Monday and,"

"How did you get him to forgive you?" Anne said. "You two fought all the time?"

"Yes, but never about how I didn't want to be his girlfriend," Elisa said. "Mostly we fought about how I did want to be his girlfriend, too badly." Anne nodded.

"Whatever," Anne said, "Trina and I are going to go to this party tonight, do you want to come?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Elisa shrugged.

"Cool," Anne nodded, "can you invite Carmen too? I think of the three of us she dislikes you the least."

"No problem," Elisa nodded. "We've been bonding over the absentee boyfriends lately." Anne nodded. "Anne, I don't think Hunter's being unreasonable, asking you for a commitment. He's a really great guy and he deserves something good."

"I just don't like being anyone's girlfriend," Anne said. "I want to have fun, and of course I love Hunter, but why do we need to be tied down? We're only seventeen."

"I guess," Elisa nodded, "but if you really love him why don't you want to be with him?" Anne frowned. She hadn't thought of it that way.

* * *

Bella sat on Gordon's dorm bed while he stretched on the floor.

"She was looking at you," she said and crossed her arms.

"Bella," he said, "she was not. She's just some cheerleader, we're in a few classes together. It's not a big deal."

"I was just some cheerleader," she said. He stood up and crawled on top of her.

"You were never ever just some cheerleader," he said and kissed her. She smiled. "I mean, I may have said that to Connie and Kevin occasionally to throw them off the scent but I never really felt that way." They kissed for a while. "I miss you."

"I'm right here silly," she said.

"Leigh," he said. "I um, I'm transferring after this season." She sat up.

"I don't understand," she said, "Gordon, this is your dream!"

"No," he said, "I mean, kind of, yeah, playing here would be awesome, but being with you is more important." She looked at him. "And I mean, I'd actually get to play at University of Maryland."

"I could transfer," she said. He looked at her.

"No," he said, "the whole Page thing is way too big a deal. And if you transferred to be near me your father would kill us both." She sighed.

"Gordon," she said, "we swore that we weren't going to be this couple."

"Bella," he said, "we also promised that when got back together we were going to do whatever it takes to stay together." She looked at him. "I don't think I can do another few months like these past few. It's too hard not getting to see you." They kissed for a little while after that and then she stopped him. "Bella, it's getting really hard to build up momentum here and,"

"You really haven't met anyone else?" She asked.

"No!" He insisted. "I just want you." She nodded. "Why, did you?"

"No!" She said. "No, of course not," they made out for a while and then made love.

* * *

"She promised she wasn't going to do this," Trina groaned as Anne did her third shot and started dancing with a random guy.

"Trina," Jace said, "it's not your job to take care of her." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Just relax, we'll have a good night." They kissed for a while. "Do you want a drink?"

"I guess so," Trina giggled, "then maybe we could find someplace more private."

"I like that plan a lot." He grinned.

Carmen and Elisa sat quietly on a couch. Elisa had her arms folded and was getting really tired of saying "No thanks, I have a boyfriend." Carmen was just kind of pouting.

"Do you think he's sleeping with her?" Carmen asked. Elisa looked at her confused. "That girl he's working with, Marissa."

"I doubt it," Elisa said. "Cal's not the cheating type." Carmen nodded.

"I always feel like a terrible person," she admitted, "because I kind of hope that the pilot doesn't get picked up so that things can go back to normal."

"That is kind of terrible," Elisa said. "But I think Trina and Anne feel the same way." Carmen nodded. "I'm going to go get a drink, I think it's safe now." Carmen laughed as Elisa stood up.

"Carmen?" A guy walked over.

"Danny?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my brother's frat," he explained, "I'm visiting."

"Oh," she nodded.

"How's Cal doing?"

"Good," she said, "I mean, you know, he's really busy."

"Sure," he nodded. He sat down. "You were great in class the other day." She smiled softly at him. "You're really talented."

"Yeah, thanks," she said softly.

"Hey," he said. "What's going on?" She shrugged. "You miss him?"

"Pretty much," she nodded.

"Carmen," he said, "you're kind of incredible, and if," he said, "God, I don't know how to say this without sounding really sleazy, but you've got options, you don't just have to sit around waiting for him."

"Danny," she said, "I love Cal. He's my boyfriend." He nodded. "I have to go." She stood up and walked away.

"Carmen," he said and followed her, "look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have," she said. "I have a boyfriend Danny, and, and," he pulled her close and kissed her. She sighed happily. She hadn't been kissed in a really long time and it felt really nice. They kissed again.

"I really like you Carmen," he said, "and look, if Cal comes home, I get it, I'm out. But he might not ever come back." She nodded and they kissed again.

* * *

Elisa stepped outside and took out her cellphone. She'd promised that she wouldn't call Eddie tonight, but she couldn't help it. She dialed."

"Liar," he said answering after one ring. "You promised Trina that you wouldn't call me."

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Because she texted me and said that if you did call I was supposed to call you a liar," he said. She laughed. "The party's no fun?"

"It's fine," she said. "I'm getting hit on a lot. A girl can only say, 'I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend,' so many times before she gets bored."

"Sure," he said. "Ellie, listen, I'm heading out to the movies with some friends, so I can't talk."

"Oh God!" She said, "sorry, right, of course, it's Saturday night." He smiled to himself.

"I love you," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Try to have fun."

"I love you too," she said softly and hung up. She looked and saw Hunter walking up. "Hey!" She said. "You came."

"Yeah," he said. "I figured, I mean, Anne," he pointed. She nodded. "I should go in."

"Hunter," she said. He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I was selfish. I should have waited until after the wedding to talk to you."

"Yeah," he nodded, "you should have. But I was being a baby. You belong with Eddie, we were never really, right you know?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "We were good friends though."

"Oh, the best," he nodded, "I want to get back to that, but first,"

"Oh God, yeah," she said, "go get her." He laughed and walked in and looked around. He then saw Anne making out with some guy in an extra room and he went to break them up and then tt was clear that this was not just making out. He had his hands all over her, and she was straddling him, and groaning and whimpering. He frowned and walked back outside and sat down next to Ellie. "No go? Did she yell at you?"

"She was on a couch, having sex with some guy, just in the middle of the party," he said. Elisa looked at him and then put her head on his shoulder. "I can't do it anymore. I can't fight for her." She looked at him. "I mean, if there was someone to fight, maybe, but there isn't I can't fight her for her." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry Hunter," she said. "Do you want to go back to Eden Hall and eat ice cream and watch something Judd Apatow wrote?"

"Wow," he said, "you just summed up in a sentence everything I loved about dating you." She laughed and they stood up.

* * *

Cal sat on a hotel bed watching TV. Steve was sitting at the desk in the room.

"So, I guess if you get picked up, we have to find you an apartment or something," he said. Cal looked at him. "You can't live in the hotel, not without me or mom."

"Yeah," Cal nodded, "it's LA though, wouldn't we have a house?" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "Cal, look, I'm proud of you, and if this is what you want, than we want it for you, but you don't have to. No one would blame you for finishing high school, and being with Carmen." Cal smiled.

"Dad," he said, "I do want to this, and of all people Carmen gets it." Steve nodded. "Anne doesn't."

"Yeah, but you didn't get it when she took off this summer," Steve pointed out, "you owe her." Cal smiled.

"True, but I don't know if Trina and Ellie can keep her under control," Cal muttered.

"It's about time you stopped protecting her from the big mistakes, Cal," Steve said. "Until she grows up a little or gets into big trouble before you can pull her back from it, she's never going to calm down."

"Yeah," Cal said. "I'm going to go get dinner with Marissa."

"You two spend a lot of time together," Steve said.

"Yeah," Cal said, "she's cool, and we're the only people who are actually teenagers on set, everyone else is like twenty six." Steve nodded.

"OK," Steve said, "have a good time, don't be late."

"See you later," he stood up and walked outside. He looked at the phone and frowned. Carmen usually called on Saturdays, but he hadn't heard from her today.

* * *

Anne sat quietly on that couch as the guy she'd been with sat up. It had felt really good, but now she felt weird. It wasn't like being with Kevin or Hunter.

"So," he said, "I'll call you OK?"

"OK," she whispered and they kissed again. He stood up and walked out. She ran her hands through her hair and then took out her phone. She wanted Hunter, but she knew there was no point in calling him. "Hey, Kyle," she said chasing after him. He looked at her. "Maybe we could hang out for the rest of the night," she ran her hands over his chest. "In your room?"

"Sure," he nodded and they kissed again. "You can't get enough huh?" She giggled.

"I just want to have some fun," she said. "Do you like fun?" He smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I like your version of it," he kissed her again.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Revenge of The In Crowd

**A/N: I know more people are reading and I'd appreciate a review or two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Revenge of The In Crowd**

"So," Gene said as he and Stephanie stretched after a rehearsal, "do you want to hit a club tonight? See what's actually happening in the hip hop dance world?"

"That's not really my scene," she shook her head. "And it's definitely not TJ's."

"Ah," he nodded, "the boyfriend, of course." She looked at him. "Who is this guy that you are so dedicated to him?"

"It's kind of a really long and complicated story," she said.

"Try me," he said. "I'm curious."

"OK," she took a deep breath, "I met TJ when I was six, at my parents' funeral. His Uncle is married to my sister and when my parents died, they raised me and my brother. I was dating my last boyfriend, Aaron since I was ten, and it turned out that TJ was in love with me that whole time, but then he got together with my best friend Reese when I realized I was in love with him too so it was kind of too late. Then his older sister ran away and Reese wasn't really there for him, so he broke up with her and we got together. That was three years ago, now we live together. He goes to Columbia."

"What's his major?" Gene asked.

"That's an excellent question," she nodded. He laughed. "He's working on that. What about you? Girlfriend?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Boyfriend?" She tried.

"No," he laughed, "I'm just me." She nodded. "You're really talented Stephanie, but there's something in you that's held back. I don't know if you're afraid of hurting yourself again, or,"

"That's not it," she said. "My ballet teachers said it too," he nodded. "I'll try to let go. There are just parts of me that I don't like to access. Stuff in the basement."

"Your parents?" He said. She looked at him. "You said they died?"

"Yes," she said. "In a car accident, when I was six. But I've had a really good life. My sister is amazing, and,"

"That's not the same as having parents," he said. She looked at him. "I um," he said, "my dad left before I can remember, and my uncle was cool about doing all the dad stuff, but it wasn't the same." She nodded. "So are you coming out or not?"

"I can't," she shook her head. He looked at her. "Really, I want to," she explained, "but I have to hang out with my brother. His girlfriend is in Europe and his best friends just moved to Paris and he's totally depressed."

"Huh," he nodded. "Wait, your last name is Gaffney," she nodded. "Your brother isn't that club owner who's dating Denise Ramsey is he?"

"Yeah, that's Mikey," she laughed. "Anyway, I told him I'd hang out at his place." She stood up and then did a shenae turn. He laughed.

"You really miss dancing," he said. She looked over her shoulder. "I mean, real dancing." She smiled.

"Yeah," she muttered, "I do. After my parents died, ballet was the first thing that made any sense to me." He looked at her. "It's been really hard, losing it. It was almost like losing them all over again."

"I started dancing because my mom didn't have time to drive me and my sister to different activities," he said. She nodded, "and then I was good at it." Stephanie smiled. "It took me three years after I got hurt to even think about doing anything else. And then I joined this dance team at school and it just fit. I still go to ballet sometimes though. You should come to class with me."

"I'll think about it," she nodded and walked out. "See you tomorrow." She sighed and walked down into the street. Mikey was waiting and waved. "Hi," she waved back.

"I was hoping to meet your new boyfriend," he grinned.

"Gene's not my boyfriend," she said, "he's just a dance partner. Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I figured we could go up by Columbia and meet up with TJ."

"Sounds perfect," she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Connie sat in a pub twirling her hair around her finger. She'd agreed to a date with Henry, although she had no idea why. But she hadn't been actually out since Denise Ramsey played and that hadn't really counted since she went to the show by herself and then hung out in Denise's hotel room playing Uno with the guys from her band after (partying like a rock star indeed). Henry walked in and waved to her.

"Hi," he said and sat down, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"That's OK," she said. His accent was definitely very sexy.

"So," he said. "Where in America are you from?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Let's start with the short," he said.

"Stamford, Connecticut," she said. "Where are you from?"

"Liverpool," he nodded.

"Like The Beatles?" She said. He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said, "that's a really good point, and they were from there." She laughed. "You seem nervous."

"I haven't dated in a while," she admitted, "or ever, really, I mean, I've had boyfriends, but it was in high school." He laughed. "And honestly, I left a romantic disaster behind, so, that ads to it."

"You talk a lot," he raised his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Sorry," she grimaced, "I'm working on that." He smiled.

"It's alright," he said, "why don't I go get us a pint and then you can tell me that long version of where you're from."

"Sounds great," she nodded.

* * *

"Knock knock," Lizzie said knocking on Dean's dorm room door. He looked at her. "What's going on?"

"You're in my dorm," he said. She nodded. "In Chicago," she nodded again. "You go to school in Arizona, so I'm kind of confused."

"Sorority national chapter meeting," she explained. "Come on, I'm taking you and your new girl out to dinner. I didn't really get to see her at all at gala."

"Because you spent the whole time in a hotel room with Tony," he said. She laughed. "She's in class, but she'll be here soon."

"Great," she plopped on his bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," he said. She nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm good," she said, "school's good. Tony and I are learning to trust again." Dean nodded. "What about you? Do you trust her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and then Penny walked in. "Hey," he stood up and kissed her. "Lizzie appeared mysteriously."

"Cool," Penny said, "I was hoping we could get to know each other better." Lizzie smiled.

"This one is sweet," Lizzie said. Penny laughed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "why don't you two get to know each other, I have to get over to the paper." They kissed softly. "See you later Liz."

"Bye," Lizzie nodded. "So," she said to Penny.

"So," Penny said. "Do you want to get a drink or something?"

"Don't break my brother's heart," Lizzie said. Penny looked at her. "Trina really screwed him up, and girls like you, I know girls like you, I am girls like you."

"Girls like me?" She said. "I don't understand."

"Pretty, popular," Lizzie said, "you were a cheerleader right?"

"What gave me away?" Penny smiled. "And I like Dean because he's different. I like that he's not like the guys that treated me like crap in high school."

"OK," Lizzie said. "You know he used to be a bookie right?"

"I did know that," Penny laughed. "He's mentioned it. I won't break his heart, Lizzie, I have a feeling he might break mine, because he is not over Trina at all." Lizzie smiled.

* * *

"So this Tony guy," Henry said as he and Connie walked down the street. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes," she said, "which is why I left, to give him time to get over it, to let Lizzie trust him again, and him trust her again." He nodded. "I'm sorry, this is so not first date conversation. Do you have any romantic traumas?"

"I have a psychotic ex-girlfriend," he said. She looked at him. "She pretended to be pregnant to try to get me to marry her and stay in Liverpool."

"Really?" Connie said. He nodded. "Wow."

"I know," he said and they kept walking. She hadn't told him about Kevin. She liked him, and telling him that she was in love with someone else was a surefire way to send him packing. "Anyway, I figured it out, and now I'm here." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

"Very much so," he nodded. She smiled and took his hand and they kissed again.

* * *

Elisa sat quietly with her feet on Hunter's lap as they sat watching an episode of _Freaks and Geeks _in one of the dorm common rooms. He looked at her.

"Elle," he said, she looked at him, "I'm worried about you." She groaned.

"Not you too!" She said. "Hunter, I'm fine, really!"

"No you're not," he said, "you're quiet and I mean, I've been in the library a lot lately and you're never there, and the librarian said you haven't checked out any of the books on that BBC, books everyone should have read list," she rolled her eyes. "And the eating thing…"

"I've been eating," she insisted, "I mean, most days." Hunter looked at her. "It's not like," she swung her legs back over so she was sitting up, "I just haven't been hungry. And the I just read Emma again a few days ago, you can ask Trina." He laughed.

"Look, if you remember when we were freshman, I was the guy who told you to go for it with Eddie," he said. "But Elisa, speaking as your ex-boyfriend, you deserve way better than pining. I'm not saying that you need to break up with him, I like Eddie, I think you guys make a good couple but I don't want you to lose you. You know?"

"I have no idea, what you just said," she shook her head. Hunter laughed. "But I mean, I am trying. It's just hard, especially with you not talking to me, and Trina's always with Jace and Cal's away."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be tough," he said. "I just couldn't be around you. I thought if I hung out with you, I would still be in love with you."

"Oh just that," she nodded. "Well, you've spent all night with me." She sat up on her knees. "Are you still in love with me?" He sighed and looked at her and then kissed her softly.

"No," he said, "I'm not." She smiled.

"Good," she said, "don't kiss me though. Eddie wouldn't like it." He laughed. "I doubt Anne would either."

* * *

Cal sat on Marissa's couch checking his phone every few moments. Marissa looked at him and sighed.

"I'm going to take that thing away in a minute," she said. He looked at her. "I don't understand."

"I just," he sighed, "it's weird, she normally calls me, and," Marissa grabbed the phone. "Hey?" He tried, but she held up her finger and scanned through her contacts. "Mari, what are you doing?" Marissa had invited him to call her by her family pet name a few days before.

"I'm not doing anything," she said, "you're calling Carmen so that you stop being so effing boring tonight and actually talk to me." She handed him the phone after pressing send. He waited for it to ring.

* * *

Carmen whimpered hearing her phone ring as Danny kissed her on his brother's bed.

"Hold on," she said. He looked at her. "It's Cal."

"Right," he nodded and rolled away.

"Hello?" Carmen said picking it up.

"Hey," Cal said, "it's me."

"Hi!" She said, "Um what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just miss you. And you normally call, so I was kind of worried."

"I miss you too," she said, "sorry, I um," she swallowed, "I'm at a party," Danny started kissing her neck and she pushed him away, "with Trina and Anne."

"Oh," Cal said, "is everything OK?"

"Of course," she said, "I love you, OK? I'll call tomorrow, I promise."

"OK," He nodded and hung up. She looked at Danny who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"You're terrible," she whispered and kissed him, toppling him over so she was straddling him.

* * *

"Everything OK?" Marissa asked. Cal looked at her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She went to a party with my sister and my cousin."

"Oh, sure," Marissa said. "So that's fine then."

"Not really," Cal said. Marissa looked at each other, "Anne and Trina aren't exactly, um, fond of Carmen, and she feels the same. It's weird, that they'd all be hanging out." They were quiet for a minute or two.

"Cal," she said, he looked at her. "If this show gets picked up, our lives are going to change completely, and I know this seems like it's coming out of nowhere but, I'm really glad that if it happens, I have a friend going through it too."

"So that's what we are?" He asked. She looked at him. "We're friends?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. He moved closer to her and she turned her face away."C al, um," she said, "it's late and you're having weirdness with your girlfriend, and we have to work together. I really like you, but I can't," he nodded.

"Right," he said, "sorry, I should go."

"That's probably a good idea," she said, not looking at him. He stood up and walked outside to get a cab.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Truth

**A/N: The ideas are going now! So glad I found this story's direction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth  
**

Carmen walked quietly into the arts building and then into the auditorium. She'd told Danny she'd meet him here and then she walked onto the stage and felt the lights turn on. She laughed and saw him walking down the aisle. He jumped up on stage and kissed her.

"Danny," she said, "look, this has been really fun, and all, but," he kissed her again. "Will you let me talk?"

"Right, sorry," he laughed. "You wanted to talk, what's up?"

"Break's in a few days," she whispered, he nodded. "I'm going to California, to see Cal, and I'm going to break up with him." He looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to be with you," she said. "You're here, and Cal's show got picked up as a mid-season replacement so he's not coming back, and I like you."

"But you're still going out there?" He said. "Can't you break up with him on the phone?"

"Cal and I have been together for a while," she said, "and I do want to see him, and explain it to him. Plus, I bought my ticket months ago."

"What if when you see him you change your mind?" He raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"I won't," she said, "I mean, I love Cal, I always will, but our lives are going in two really different directions right now. I'm in high school, and I refuse to be the girl that paparazzi ask to get out of the shot." Danny laughed.

"OK," he said. "So, then when you get back, we can, um," she swallowed.

"Oh totally!" She said. That night at the frat house she'd told Danny that she didn't want to have sex with him while she was still with Cal. In reality, she didn't want to lose her virginity to Danny, but she was going to have sex with Cal, before she broke up with him. They kissed for a while and Carmen didn't even mind when she ended up on her back.

* * *

Trina wandered the arts building and sighed loudly. She'd resigned from the paper but she still contributed pictures every now and then. She missed hanging out in here all night trying to get the paper out on Thursday nights. She walked past the auditorium and stopped hearing the giggling from the stage. She walked back and peaked in. She swallowed and then cleared her throat. Carmen and Danny pulled apart.

"Trina," Carmen said. "Hi."

"Hi," Trina said and crossed her arms.

"We were just um," Carmen started.

"Rehearsing," Danny said, "they're doing Spring Awakening and auditions are after break and we're going out for Wendla and Melchior."

"Uh huh," Trina said. "Leave," she stared at Danny. He swallowed and got up and walked out. There were certain things that you didn't question at Eden Hall. One of those things was the will of any of the Riley clan. "Rehearsing."

"Yes," Carmen said, "you may have just discovered your artistic calling, Katrina, but some of us take what we do seriously and have for years. Danny and I were rehearsing." She stood up and walked towards the piano. Trina frowned.

"Cal loves you," Trina said. Carmen looked at her. "He really loves you. Don't do this to him."

"Cal loves you," Carmen said. Trina looked at her. "He loves you and Anne and Ellie more than he'll ever love me or any other woman. Especially you Trina," Trina closed her eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he gave up on the idea of actually being with you a long time ago, when he realized how your family would take it. But he loves you, and wants you, and it's weird and it's something that you two are going to have to deal with someday."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Trina said, "Cal's my family, my best friend, but he's not,"

"That's how you see him," Carmen nodded, "but not how he sees you. I know, we've talked about it. I mentioned once that I was jealous of you, and he said there was no reason, and we talked about it," Trina looked away. "Anyway, that's not the point, the point is that Cal loves me, but he loves lots of things more than he loves me. And I love lots of things more than I love him. That's why we worked, and why I'm breaking up with him over break." Trina looked at her. "Don't tell him about Danny," she whispered. "Please?"

"OK," Trina whispered. Carmen walked down the aisle and out the back door. Trina sat down on the piano bench and covered her mouth.

* * *

Hunter and Elisa walked out of history after having found out they got an A on their debate.

"Hey," she said, "what are you and your mom doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Boston, with the Hunters," he shrugged. "Dad wanted me to stay in New York, but I'm not ready for that yet." Elisa nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm staying here actually. My parents are kind of pissed, but that's where Eddie's going to be and I just really miss him," she explained. He nodded. "I'll see you," she waved and walked away. Anne walked up to him.

"Hi Anne," he grinned, "how are we doing today?"

"What's going on with you two?" She asked. "I mean, she said you're just friends."

"We are just friends," Hunter said. "The same as we were before. What's it to you anyway?" She sighed.

"I want us back," she said softly. He nodded. "Really badly, I miss you so much, and I just,"

"Anne, I miss us too," he said. "But I couldn't keep doing what we were doing, you couldn't keep doing it either, obviously, since you're doing something different."

"What are you talking about?" She said. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Oh so when we were together, you having sex with random frat guys on couches?" He said. "That's good to know."

"Having," she stopped, "how did you know about Kyle?"

"Well, you knew his name, isn't that a comfort?" He grumbled. "I saw you with him." She dropped her jaw. "I went to that party Anne, I went for you, to talk to you or have some fun, or anything and then I saw you with that guy, and I just can't do it!"

"It didn't mean anything," she insisted, "I was drunk and lonely, it was just,"

"To you," Hunter said, "it didn't mean anything to you, Anne, but it meant something to me, and if we're ever going to be together again, I need some kind of a commitment out of you, so that I can know I won't ever have to think about something like that again."

"You're such a hypocrite!" She squeaked. "When we were freshmen, and I was hooking up with you and Kevin you didn't mind!"

"I've grown up since then," Hunter shrugged, "I want all of you Anne, or nothing, think about it over break, talk it over with Cal, whatever you need to do. I'll wait, for a while."

"You mean you'll wait until Elisa and Eddie inevitably implode," she crossed her arms.

"No," he shook his head. "Elisa and I don't feel that way about each other anymore. Our relationship was way too hard on both of us. I want to be with you, but let's face it, Anne, I'm kind of a catch," she rolled her eyes.

"You're not that much of a catch," she said, "I mean, yeah, you're hot and rich and really good in bed. But you're also needy, and self-centered. Plus you have all that family baggage which unless you're me and you've grown up surrounded by such baggage is not a turn on."

"Oh yeah," Hunter said, "and you with your whole, phony rich bad girl thing," he whistled, "that's really hot, plus your need to piss off your mom at every possible turn, that's really fun for any guy you're with!"

"God, you are just so," she started to say something and then couldn't come up with anything. "Ugh! I hate you!" She marched away.

"That's a mature approach," Jace walked up. Hunter looked at him. "Hey, I did it with Trina for a while, the whole kindergarten psychology thing totally works."

"It's not an approach with Anne," Hunter shook his head. "It's like, a lifestyle." Jace laughed.

"She really was a mess at that party," Jace said. Hunter looked at him. "Trina too, she's been really off."

"They miss Cal," Hunter said, "he's like, their equilibrium. I think this will be a good learning experience for them." As he said this Trina came up and French kissed Jace hard. "Hey Trina, how are things?"

"I love you," Trina said. "You, not anyone else, OK?"

"OK," Jace nodded. "Sure, love you too." She smiled and walked away.

"Um, if Trina's off looks like that, can I have some?" Hunter asked. Jace looked at him. "She invited you to Thanksgiving right?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Big doings," Hunter said. "They're weird about family."

"I've noticed," Jace said. "Did you know my dad used to sleep with Elisa's mom?"

"My dad used to sleep with Trina's mom," Hunter said, "and my mom used to sleep with Elisa's dad, and my Uncle Grant was engaged to Trina's Aunt Claire."

"Hm, you win," Jace said. Hunter nodded.

* * *

Cal walked into the studio where they were now shooting their second episode. He'd just finished makeup when Marissa walked up to him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Um, I haven't heard from you in a few weeks," she said softly.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "I figured you didn't want to," she sighed.

"Cal," she said softly. "I just didn't want to be the girl you cheated on your girlfriend with, because I do like you."

"Mari, I really didn't think," he said.

"No, you didn't," she shook her head. "Look, I'm not saying we have to have a Chad Michael Murray Sophia Bush, Joshua Jackson Katie Holmes, Alexis Bledel Milo Ventimiglia thing, I just don't want things to smooth over with you and Carmen and you look back at me as that huge mistake you made that night things were weird, or worse, you two break up because you were with me, and then you hate me for ruining your relationship." He stared at her. "Because I really like you."

"OK," he nodded. "So then we're still friends?"

"Um, duh?" She said. He laughed.

* * *

"Next weekend is kind of a big deal for you isn't it?" Henry asked as he and Connie lay in her bed. She rolled over onto her stomach. "Isn't it some kind of holiday where Americans further their obesity problem?"

"Thanksgiving," she laughed. "Yes, it is."

"Do you go back to Connecticut for that?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"No, I do not," she shook her head. "I don't go back until Christmas." He kissed her again. "And then I'm back before New Years."

"Good," he smiled. She laughed. "It's uncommon, isn't it?"

"For rich American girls to meet dashing British men while they're away?" She frowned. "I don't think so."

"I meant for you to stay here for both terms," he pulled her close. She laughed.

"Yes," she nodded, "but I elected to. I don't have much to go home to, except my parents. Even my little cousin Aileen is mad at me."

"Not because of Tony?" He said. She laughed.

"No," she shook her head, "because of Eddie." He pulled away and she laughed awkwardly.

"Another one?" He said. "You are quite the heartbreaker aren't you?"

"There were not broken hearts with Eddie," she laughed, "except maybe for Gordon's."

"Your brother?" He said. She nodded. "Did he like this Eddie person?"

"Not particularly," she laughed, "his girlfriend is Eddie's ex-girlfriend, and we spent the first half of the summer together. Also my father's brother's wife is his father's sister. So Aileen is both of our cousin, and she liked that we were a couple."

"I see," he nodded. They kissed for a few more minutes. "I wanted to ask you something else," he said. She nodded. "What is this to you? Am I just part of your whole, getting you head on straight experiment?" She kissed him.

"I really like you," she said. "And I know I'm a mess, and if you don't want to take that on, I get it."

"No," he said, "I don't mind that you're a mess, and I want to take it on, I just need to know that that's what I'm taking on." He pulled her close. "Don't hold back from me, Connie, I want to know you."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Cheating

**A/N: So, one of the things that I've loved about writing this one is that I really got a firm grasp on Anne, who was always a little slippery. This comes through in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: Cheating  
**

Carmen, Cal and Anne sat quietly in the living room of the house in Malibu that Cal was now renting.

"It's nice," Carmen nodded. She was surprised that she and Cal hadn't been able to shake Anne. Maybe Trina had told her something?

"It's kinda big," Anne frowned. "I mean, it would be just you, right?"

"See apparently in places that aren't New York," Cal said, "people live in houses with yards and extra rooms."

"Well, that's just stupid," Anne said, "but at least you're living at the beach." Cal laughed and looked at Carmen.

"Hi," Marissa walked in. Anne raised her eyebrows at her brother. "Oh, um, sorry."

"Marissa," Cal said, "this is Anne and Carmen. Guys, this is Marissa, she's on the show with me."

"Hi," Anne said, "I'm sorry you have to spend so much time with my brother." Marissa smiled. Carmen was staring at her.

"Um, yeah," Marissa said, "we have fun."

"I bet you do," Anne said, crossing her legs and leaning forward. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"Oh God," Cal groaned under his breath.

"One of our dad's clients, Shawn Miller," Anne said, "is playing at this club tonight, and Daddy said we could go, wouldn't it be so fun, for me and Carmen to get to know Marissa?"

"That would be fun!" Carmen nodded at Anne who smiled. They were, of course, at cross purposes, Anne kind of just wanted Cal to be the one squirming for once and Carmen really wanted to find out what was going on between Marissa and Cal, just so that she could stop feeling guilty.

"Yay!" Anne smiled and stood up. "Marissa, has Cal offered to take you to our mom's LA boutique yet?"

"Um no," Marissa said and shook her head. Cal mouthed, "I'm sorry," to her.

"Great, I'm better to show you around anyway," she stood up. "Do you drive?"

"Um, yeah," Marissa said.

"Awesome, I don't," Anne said. "Let's go." She bounced out. "Come on, scoot!"

"She's very determined," Cal said, "she won't give up until you go with her." Marissa laughed.

"Alright," Marissa said, "it was nice to meet you Carmen."

"You too," Carmen nodded. "Thanks for looking out for him."

"It's no problem," Marissa laughed and walked out with Anne. Cal looked at Carmen, who smiled at him. He sat down with her and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said. She smiled.

"I missed you too," she said. "Do you want to show me your room?" He smiled and they stood up and walked upstairs. "King size bed is nice." He laughed and they kissed and fell back.

"Beats the dorms right?" He whispered and kissed her neck. They started undressing each other. "Hey," he said, "are you sure that you want to do this, now?"

"Cal," she laughed. "Of course, we've been talking about this for months." He nodded and they kept kissing. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he said, "you seem weird." She looked at him.

"Weird, how?" She asked.

"I don't know, just weird," he said.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked. He sighed. "Oh," she pulled back.

"Carm," he said, "of course, I want to, it's just that we haven't seen each other in months, a lot's happened."

"You're with her, aren't you?" She asked. He looked at her. "Marissa? You're with her."

"What? No!" He said. "We work together, we're friends. It gets kind of lonely out here, it's nice to have someone to hang out with."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I thought that,"

"You thought that I was cheating on you," he said. She nodded. "Who is it?"

"Cal, don't," she said softly. He looked at her. "Danny Farley," he closed his eyes. "Cal, I'm sorry, it just sort of happened, I miss you so much and," he nodded.

"It's fine," he said. "I get it," she hugged him.

"I was going to wait," she whispered. "Really, until the end of the week."

"Why?" He said. "What was the point?"

"I didn't want to ruin Thanksgiving," she said, "and I still wanted," she looked at him. "I still wanted you to be my first." They kissed again.

"Does anyone know?" He said.

"Trina caught us," she said. He looked at her.

"She didn't," he started.

"I asked her not to," Carmen said, "I didn't want you to hear it from someone else." He nodded. "I'm so sorry Cal! I should have talked to you first, but,"

"Carmen it's OK," he said softly, "really, it is. Something sort of, almost happened with Marissa too, so I'm not." She looked at him. "She wouldn't let it."

"My, isn't she noble," Carmen mumbled. He laughed. "I can probably still catch a plane home. My parents will be happy that I changed my mind." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll call a car for you," he said softly. She smiled.

* * *

"Wow," Marissa said looking around the luxury boutique on Rodeo Drive. Anne smiled.

"I like the New York one better," Anne said, "it's in SoHo in this converted publishing house, and all the people that work there are like struggling painters and writers and stuff."

"Really?" Marissa said. Anne nodded. "That's so cool."

"Don't every tell anyone I said this but Mom is pretty cool," Anne laughed. "The only reason this one isn't like that is that is because she doesn't care much about the west coast. I bet it'll get totally overhauled now that Cal's living out here and her attention shifts." Marissa nodded.

"What was it like?" She asked. "Growing up?"

"Remarkably normal," Anne laughed, "I mean, we had more money and access than a lot of people, but I mean, a lot of the people we hung out with before high school, their families were like nuts, their parents were never around. Mom just had an unconventional job, everything else was pretty normal." She stopped. "What about you?"

"How did I grow up?" Marissa laughed. "My dad is an accountant for a studio, and my mom was a junior agent, she worked for Josh." Anne nodded. "When I was three, a director who saw me and my dad together said that I had potential, so I signed with mom's old boss." She shrugged.

"Hm," Anne said and a sales girl walked over. "Hi."

"I'm really sorry, we have to ask, if you're not going to buy anything," she looked at the two teenage girls. Anne grinned. She loved this part.

"Hi," Anne said, Marissa looked scared. "My name is Anne Callins, my mother, Tammy Duncan, this is her store?" The girl swallowed. "Mom wants me to pick out a few things to wear to Thanksgiving dinner, with Jaime Bloom and Josh Parker, you know who they are right?" The girl nodded. "Also my friend and I are going to a club tonight and we want to look fantastic. Marissa, you're what a four?"

"Two," Marissa managed to whisper.

"Ugh, I hate you," Anne said, "she's a two, I'm a six. I'm thinking something from the spring collection for her. You like knits, don't you?" She pointed to Marissa.

"Sure," she said. The sales girl nodded and walked away. "Wow, doesn't quite cover it."

"It's more fun at Barney's," Anne shrugged and plopped on a couch. "My brother likes you." Marissa looked at her. "He does."

"I like him," she said softly. "But I don't go after boys who have girlfriends." Anne nodded.

"My ex whatever, Hunter," Anne said, "he and I used to hook up, even though I had a boyfriend. It was a stupid decision. That's cool that you won't do it." Marissa nodded. "Cal needs a lot of looking after," Marissa looked at her, "we used to take care of each other, Dad says it's the reason that God made us twins."

"I'll do my best," Marissa nodded. Anne smiled at her. The sales girl came over.

"I brought," she started.

"The Butterfly dress," Anne said, the girl stared at her. "No, this is Marissa Walker, she's going to be co starring with my brother on a hit TV show starting in January, and tonight, when we all go out together she's going to wear the butterfly dress. OK?" The girl nodded and walked away.

"I like shopping with you," Marissa said. Anne laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Kevin said walking into Bella's dorm room where she was packing. "Are you sure about this thing tonight?"

"Staying at your parents so I can save fifty dollars on my flight home by taking off in the middle of the night?" Bella laughed. "Yeah, pretty sure. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wonder if we shouldn't just stay here," he said.

"Kevin," she looked at him. "Your mother got me a kick ass job that very well might get me into law school." He nodded. "In return all that she asked was that I have dinner at your house. So I'm going to do that OK?"

"OK," he nodded. "You're cranky today."

"It's nothing," she muttered and threw some things into her bag. He looked at her.

"No, it's not," he sighed, "what's up?" She looked at him.

"Kevin," she said, "it is nothing, OK? I knew what I was signing up for when Gordon went to Notre Dame and not seeing him in the fall is part of that."

"You two fought about it again," he said. She closed her eyes.

"It's not important," she said, "it was just a stupid fight."

"One you seem to keep having," Kevin pointed out. "He told me he wanted to transfer to Maryland."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"He also told me," he said softly. "That you told him not to." She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I won't be that girl," she said. He looked at her. "I won't, I won't be the reason he," she looked at him. "He'll regret it. And I won't be that regret."

"Sure," he nodded. "That's the only reason."

"Of course," she said. He nodded. "And I mean, I love Gordon, but he's, well, I mean, we're distracting. I don't want to be distracted. Georgetown, the Page job, it's important, more important than me and Gordon, and if he's here, I'll neglect him and," she closed her eyes. "We wouldn't survive it." Kevin looked at her, and pushed her hair off of her face. "Kevin," she whispered.

"I want you," he said, "Bella, I love you. I have for months," she pulled away.

"This is insane!" She said. He looked at her. "I'm with Gordon, he's your best friend, Kevin and,"

"I know that," he said, "but come on! Are you really getting what you need from that relationship right now?" She swallowed. "Believe me, I know, I spent a lot of time and energy trying to make something that should have stopped working keeping working." She looked at him and swallowed as he put his arms around her. "I can give you what you need. I won't distract you, I swear, but I'll support you," she looked up at him. "You told me once that you felt like you needed me in your life."

"I didn't mean it that way," she said. He smiled and cupped her face.

"I think you did," he said softly. "If you need me, let me in." She looked up at him. "All the way in." He kissed her and then they fell back onto the bed. She whimpered softly as he started grinding against her. "Come on baby," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck. "Come on."

"Kevin," she whispered, "I'm wearing a skirt, help yourself." He grinned and she kissed him while he pulled her panties off.

"Condoms?" he whispered. She looked at him.

"Don't need them," she said. He nodded and she pushed his shirt off. "Kevin," she whispered. "Oh God," she groaned, he took her top off and they kept kissing. "Kevin," she whimpered.

"Keep saying my name," he groaned, "it's working for me." She groaned, and he spread her legs and entered her.

"That's it," she moaned, "oh God! Kevin, that's it!" She grabbed his shoulders.

"I told you, Bella," he whispered, "I'll give you what you need."

* * *

"Conway," one of the seniors on the team walked into his room. "You doing OK?"

"Yeah," Gordon nodded. He sat down.

"You're transferring to Maryland?" He asked. Gordon sighed. "Coach mentioned it. Said I should talk to you."

"I'm thinking about transferring," Gordon said. "Just thinking." He nodded. "Look, my girlfriend's at Georgetown, and I'd actually play there."

"Give it another year and you'll play here too," he said. "You're good, and the only reason you aren't second string now is because Plackard is a senior and he's a dick and if he lost the spot to a freshman, he'd make everyone's life hell." Gordon smiled. "Dude, you're really good, and you have a real shot here. I met your girl when she was up here, and she's definitely special, but this is your time, and it's hers too. Don't blow it." Gordon looked at him.

"You have no idea how special she is," Gordon said. He smiled and stood up. "And I feel like I'm losing her."

"Then you lose her," he said, "you probably would have anyway." Gordon nodded. He hadn't thought about it that way

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Shawn

**A/N: Keep reviewing. I love em!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: Shawn  
**

Tammy walked into Cal's house, having bought him home essentials.

"Cal?" She said. "Calvin?" She called out and walked around. "I hate LA," she mumbled. She walked upstairs and saw Cal laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey," he said softly.

"Where's Carmen?" She asked. "I bought you all kinds of stuff you need, like milk and eggs and toilet paper."

"Thanks Mom," he said. "Carmen is probably somewhere over Texas." Tammy frowned.

"She went home?" She asked. He nodded. "I don't understand."

"We broke up," he said. "She only came this week to break up with me. She was going to have sex with me first but we didn't get to that."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said. "Not about the sex, but that you broke up." Cal nodded. "Do you still want to go to this Shawn thing tonight?"

"I told Anne I would," he shrugged, "Plus she took Marissa to the boutique to get clothes for it."

"I know," Tammy rolled her eyes. "The manager called me." Cal looked at her. "You know your sister, she loves to make a scene."

"She humiliated a sales girl didn't she?" Cal said. Tammy nodded. "Well, at least it was at your store so they can't throw her out, like at Barney's."

"True," Tammy nodded. "Anne does have a good eye though, she put Marissa in the Butterfly dress."

"Hm," Cal nodded. "Mom, I don't know about this."

"About what?" She asked. He looked at her. "You're not chickening out are you Calvin Thomas Callins?" He looked at her.

"Dad said," he started and she looked at him.

"Do you know why we named you what we named you?" She asked.

"Because Dad had some kind of weird crush on Julie's dad?" He tried. She looked at him. "Right, sorry."

"I wanted to name you after your grandpa and Tommy," she said. "But your father said he wanted you to be brave and strong, and the bravest and strongest person he knew was Cal Gaffney, so we named you after him." Cal smiled. "I know how hard it is to be away from the person you love, especially when you're young and it's the first person you loved." Cal nodded. "You're doing the right thing, moving out here, doing the show. You're not going to get another opportunity like this."

"I know," he said.

"And if it doesn't work out, then you come home, or go back to school," she shrugged. "But for now, you need to do this."

"Why? And how do you know that I need to do it?" He said.

"Because you're like me," she said. He looked at her. "Anne's like Dad and you're like me. When I moved to New York, I did it with the full knowledge that I might lose the one person who meant the world to me. I took that risk because I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" Cal asked.

"If I was good," Tammy shrugged. "I mean, I knew I was good enough for debutante gowns and prom dresses but I wanted to know if I was really good." Cal smiled. "You are really good, Cal, you're actually better than this show is," he laughed. "You are, and this is going to be your stepping stone, and I am so proud of you." She kissed him. "And Carmen Mendoza is a flake and I've thought so for a year."

"You're such a good mom," he said, "sometimes it staggers me." She laughed.

* * *

Bella lay awake, with Kevin's arms around her waist. He was asleep, his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to keep from crying. She felt terrible, she finally stood up and started getting dressed. She picked up her phone as it buzzed and Kevin just rolled over.

"Hi," she said, knowing it was her cab, "I'll be right down." She grabbed her suitcase and flew down. Once she was safely in the car she started to cry. She was going to hell. She knew it. Girls who slept with their boyfriend's best friends went to hell.

* * *

Kevin woke up and swallowed seeing that Bella was gone. He sighed. He knew she had to catch a plane, but he figured that she would have woken him up. But then he should have known. This was Bella.

* * *

Marissa, Cal and Anne sat in a booth in a club on Sunset watching Shawn Miller play his guitar. They didn't know a whole lot about Shawn except that he used to date Mike Gaffney's girlfriend Denise in high school and Denise had passed his demo to Steve as a favor.

"He's pretty good," Marissa said. "Not as good as Denise."

"He's hotter than Denise," Anne said.

"No he's not," Cal said.

"Well, you wouldn't think so," Anne said. "Doesn't Marissa look pretty?"

"She does," Cal smiled at her. Marissa blushed. Anne smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"That guy," she pointed, "is cute and he wants to dance with me." She walked away. Marissa looked at Cal.

"So that's my sister," he shrugged. Marissa laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "about Carmen." Cal shrugged. "Really, Cal, I am, if it was anything."

"It wasn't," he said. "We grew apart, and she's been hooking up with the douchey guy who played Tybalt last year in a our drama class production of Romeo and Juliet."

"Please tell me you two weren't," Marissa said.

"No," he said. "I was Mercutio, she was Juliet though, she was great." Marissa nodded. "So, you spent the afternoon with Anne."

"She's hilarious," Marissa said. He smiled. "What's her plan?"

"Plan?" Cal said. "For like life?" She nodded. "God, you really didn't get to know Anne. When it comes to a plan, you're looking at Anne's plan." Marissa laughed. "You really do look great."

"Yeah thanks," she nodded. "Cal, um," he looked at her. "Now that you're single, I thought,"

"Mari," he said, "not tonight, OK?"

"OK," she nodded. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," he smiled and they stood up.

The show ended and the three of them were still hanging out at the bar, when Anne stood up again.

"What now?" Cal said.

"I think I want to go backstage," she said with a grin.

"Anne, don't" Cal groaned, "Dad got us into the club, he got us a VIP table, you cannot try to get backstage, where you'll make a fool of yourself with Shawn Miller, since you're kind of drunk, which he'll tell Dad about and Dad will blame me for letting you get drunk at a club that he got us into again!"

"But he's hot!" She pouted.

"He's old," Marissa pointed out, "like twenty six." Cal nodded.

"I'm not going to make a fool of myself," Anne said. "I'm a hot blonde going backstage to hit on a mid level rock star." She walked over to the bouncer and Cal groaned and put his head on the counter.

"Hey," Marissa said, "I'm calling a car," he looked at her. "Want to take the ride home with me?"

"Mari," he said.

"I know, you said not tonight," she smiled. "It's a ride, Cal, that's all." He kissed her and she smiled.

"OK then," he said softly. "Let's go for a ride." She grabbed her purse and they walked outside.

* * *

"Um, I'm going with wow," Jace said stepping out of the backseat of a towncar. Trina giggled. They were at the estate home where she lived with her parents.

"Jason," she said and kissed him. "It's just a house."

"It's a big house," Jace said.

"I know," she said. "It's smaller than Logan and Claire's though."

"Ah," he nodded. "Well, then," she laughed and took his hand.

"Come on," she pulled him inside.

"Do you have servants?" He teased. She rolled her eyes. "Do you?"

"We have a cook," she said simply, "and when I was little we had a nanny. But once I started school, there wasn't a need for that anymore."

"Uh huh," he nodded following her back into a small sitting room.

"Katrina," an older woman with a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was sitting on a couch pouring tea.

"Grandma," Trina said, "you're here, and not with Uncle Logan and Aunt Claire or in Florida. Which is unexpected and wonderful."

"Well, I do have three granddaughters, that I know of, you never know with your Uncle Dave," she sighed. "But as Aileen is currently playing soccer or some nonsense and Constance is in England until Christmas, I thought I would spend the day with you." Trina nodded. "Who is this young man?"

"Um, Jace Fairbanks," Jace said, "hi."

"Jace is my boyfriend," Trina said. "His mother's traveling so he's staying with us." He waved. "Jace, this is my grandma, Katherine Vanderbilt."

"I thought you were dating that boy who's brother married Eva Riley," Katherine said.

"Um," Trina said. "Dean and I broke up this summer. Now I'm dating Jace."

"Uh huh," Katherine said. Kelly came rushing in.

"Are my parents home?" Trina asked.

"Your father's in his study and your mother had to go to New York for some emergency about chiffon or something," Katherine said. "Apparently Tammy is in California and some idiot creative director wanted an executive opinion. I've never understood why she got back into that company."

"OK then," Trina nodded. "I'm going to go find Dad and show Jace where he's sleeping."

"It was nice meeting you," Jace said and followed Trina. "She's intense."

"That's one word for it," Trina nodded, "Mom usually goes with she's a bitch." They walked into Scooter's study. "Hi Daddy."

"Hello sweetheart," he stood up and kissed her. "Jason," he shook Jace's hand. "Grandma's here."

"I noticed," Trina said. "She already called Tammy lazy and their new creative director an idiot, and forgot that I broke up with Dean." Scooter laughed.

"She's good," he said. "You have to spend the day with her."

"Dad," she whined, he looked at her. "Jace is here, I was going to show him things," he raised his eyebrows.

"I will entertain Jace," he said.

"Seriously?" Jace asked. Scooter nodded.

"Try not to wet yourself," Trina mumbled and marched out. Scooter sighed.

"She's a lot more like her mother than she'll every admit," he sat down. Jace smiled. "My daughter gave me those short stories you wrote."

"She told me," he said. "And?"

"You're good," he nodded. "I even thought about showing them to my sister in law."

"Why didn't you?" Jace asked with a swallow.

"Trina's very young," Scooter said, "she's lived an extremely privileged and sheltered life, in case you haven't noticed," Jace nodded. "She doesn't understand quite yet that there are people who are going to want to take advantage of that." Jace stared at him. "Specifically, talented young men who want access to her family connections."

"You wanted to make sure I wasn't using your daughter," Jace said. He nodded. "I think I give her more credit than you do." Scooter smiled.

"Maybe," he said. "I remember your father, Jace."

"I'm sorry for you then," Jace mumbled. "When he was involved with Julie Gaffney?"

"Mm hm," Scooter said. "As I understand it,"

"He was with my mother at the same time, yeah," Jace said. "What does Paulo have to do with anything?"

"The way I remember things," Scooter said, "he was extremely charming, charismatic, and Julie was pretty enamored, and even helped him get work with Tammy."

"I'm not like him," Jace said, "and yes, my father is very charming and very charismatic and that does very little to disguise the fact that he's also a jackass." Scooter smiled. "You think I'm doing to Trina what he did to Julie and my mother."

"Yes," Scooter said.

"I'm not," Jace said. "I didn't ask Trina to give you those stories." Scooter raised his eyebrows. "I didn't."

"OK," Scooter said. "She already told me you did."

"I asked her if she thought you would read them," he shrugged. "She said no." Scooter smiled. "I didn't bring it up again."

"Fair enough," Scooter nodded.

* * *

Anne wandered around in the backstage area of the club and then found a small green room, where Shawn was sitting, tuning an acoustic guitar.

"Hey," she said leaning against a door frame.

"Um, hi," he said. "Do I know you?" She laughed casually.

"You were amazing tonight," she said and walked in. He grinned. Shawn was still getting used to the whole groupie attention thing.

"Thanks so much," he said, playing his accent up a little bit. "And who are you?"

"I'm not a groupie if that's what you're worried about," she giggled. "Just someone who was very impressed." He looked at her.

"And what's your name honey?" He asked as she fluffed her hair.

"Anne," she said. He nodded. She kissed him. He put his arms around her, and she pulled herself on top.

"Wow," he said, "how old are you?" He asked.

"Old enough," she said. He nodded and stood up and closed the door. Anne leaned back on the couch. He walked over and climbed on top of her and they kept kissing.

"I feel like I've seen you," he said softly.

"I came to a few of your shows in New York," she whispered as he kissed her neck. "Maybe you noticed me?"

"I must have," he said. "Do you want to come back to my hotel?"

"What's wrong with right here?" She giggled. He smiled. He definitely could get used to this whole rock star thing. Then there was a knock on the door. "I guess that."

"Shawn?" The voice on the other side of the door was Steve's. "You still in there?"

"It's my publicist," Shawn said, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Anne shrugged as he stood up and answered the door. She took out a compact and started to fix herself up.

"Hey," Shawn said, "um, thanks for coming tonight, I didn't think you were."

"I wasn't planning too, but my kids came and one of them left," Steve shrugged.

"Hi Daddy," Anne waved from the couch. Steve stared at her and then at Shawn, who's eyes were huge.

"Hey baby," Steve said, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell your client how impressed with him I was," she said and stood up. "Cal went home?"

"Uh huh," Steve said. "Go out the back door there's a car there. We'll talk on the drive, OK?"

"OK," she said, "bye Shawn, really, you were amazing," she kissed Steve on the cheek and the walked out. Steve stared at him.

"She's your daughter?" Shawn swallowed. Steve nodded. "And she's, um,"

"She's sixteen Shawn," Steve said. Shawn groaned and sat down on the couch. "You didn't,"

"Um, no," Shawn said, "but if you hadn't."

"I kind of had a hunch when she wasn't in the club that that was what was happening," Steve shrugged. "Anne's been going through a bit of a rebellious stage lately." Shawn stared at his feet. "Just stay away from my daughter, Miller."

"Yeah," Shawn whispered. "Sure."

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. Consequences

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. Keep it up please. Also, there are new pictures on the profile, Penny, Marissa, Henry and Danny are up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11: Consequences  
**

"Daddy," Anne said softly as they sat in the back of a town car. Steve didn't look at her. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just,"

"Anne," he said simply, "I don't want to hear it. It's late, and I'm tired and I'm kind of at the end of my rope." She looked down. "He's ten years older than you Anne, and my client."

"I know," she whispered.

"I can't even," he shook his head. "What on earth were you thinking? This has to go beyond just wanting to get our attention."

"It's not about that," she whispered. He nodded. "It isn't, I just wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking," he nodded. She closed her eyes. "We're thinking about bringing you home."

"What?" Anne whispered.

"After this semester," he said softly.

"Leave Eden Hall?" She said in a panic. "But," she swallowed, "Hunter's there and Trina, and Ellie!"

"Yeah," he said, "and your cousins don't seem to be having the calming influence that we thought they would, and as for Hunter," he shook his head. "Anne, you're clearly unhappy."

"I'm not!" She insisted. "I love school and, I want," he looked at her. "Please, I don't want to come home."

"We'll talk about it more in the morning," Steve said, "with your mother." Anne nodded. "She was very proud of you today, you know." Anne looked at him. "Picking the dress that you did for Marissa," Anne smiled. "I was too. It was impressive and it's good for Cal, I think you know that."

"I do know that," she said softly. He nodded.

"And do you also understand how lucky you are that you have a publicist for a father, so tabloids know what will happen if they start to turn you into a party girl?" He said. She looked at him. "But it's getting to the point Anne, where I'm not going to be able to protect you from that anymore."

"A party girl," she whispered. He nodded. "Like Paris Hilton or Kim Kardashian?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Although, if you tell me there's a tape of you and Kevin out there, I'm going to lose my mind."

"No tape," she said softly. "You know Kevin's not that kind of guy." He nodded. "Are there pictures?"

"A few," he said, "from Puerto Rico, and home while you and Hunter were," she nodded.

"I get it," she said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"Because you're sixteen," he said, "and I knew that once you were at school things would calm down." She nodded. "I wanted to protect you."

"Thanks, I guess," she whispered. She put her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to come home?"

"Baby, I never wanted to send you two away," he said. She smiled. "It ended up being good for Cal, but I think you weren't ready for it." She nodded. "And as I remember it, you didn't particularly want to go."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Cal did though." He smiled.

"I know it's hard for you," he said. "I know that what's going on with Cal right now, is,"

"I don't care," she whispered, "I'm proud of Cal and," he looked at her. "I miss him."

"I know," Steve said. "That's part of why we think it might be a good idea to bring you home."

"Where I would I go?" She asked.

"Immaculata," he said. She nodded. "Or any number of private schools Uptown." She nodded. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "I am sorry."

"I know baby," he said. "I know."

* * *

Trina walked into the guest room where Jace was laying on the bed reading. She curled up next to him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said and kissed him. "How was Daddy?" He laughed.

"Fine," he said. "We have a lot in common, you know, me and your dad." She nodded. "Specifically, we're both pretty protective of you." She looked at him. "Trina, I didn't ask you to give your dad those stories." She sat up.

"I know," she said. "I did it anyway." He smiled. "Why? Did he," she stopped. "Oh, right, he thinks I'm an idiot."

"No," Jace said, "he thinks I'm a sleaze." She laughed and kissed him.

"But you're not a sleaze Jason," she giggled and he rolled her over.

"I know that Katrina," he grinned. They kissed for a while. "What did your grandma want?"

"To talk about my coming out," she shrugged.

"I thought you already did that," he said. She nodded.

"I did it in Minnesota," she explained, "I have to do it in Connecticut too, this summer."

"But you already did it in Minnesota," he said. She nodded. "Two groups of snotty old white people have to know that it's cool for guys to propose to you?"

"Uh huh," she said. "They didn't have any daughters," he raised his eyebrows. "My grandparents, four sons, and three granddaughters, this means a lot to her."

"Did Connie do both?" He asked. She snorted.

"No, Connie just did the one," she said, "The Conways aren't old standing members of the Minnesota Club, it didn't mean so much to them." Jace nodded and kissed her.

"You're very sexy right now," he said. She giggled.

"Jace," she said.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Ellie invited us to Italy, for New Years," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Italy?" He said. She nodded. "To her grandma's house in Venice, where my Nona is the housekeeper, and my father lives ten blocks away," she nodded. "That sounds terrible for me."

"I know," she said. "If you don't want to go, we won't."

"You should," he said. She looked at him. "It's Ellie's party and Cal will be there. I can't go to Venice, Trina." She nodded and kissed him again.

"Make love to me," she said.

"OK," he smiled.

* * *

Bella woke up on Thanksgiving morning and got dressed quietly. She snuck out the door to the car and drove over to the Coles. She walked from her car to the front door and knocked. Eddie answered it.

"Hey!" He smiled and hugged her. "I missed you! I was wondering when you'd come by."

"Here I am," she said, "is Ellie…"

"She's asleep," he said, "What's up?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure," he nodded, "let me grab my coat." She nodded and he walked back out, closing the door. "Are you OK?"

"I had sex with Kevin Reed," she said. He stopped. "Eddie, please, just let me get through it OK?" They kept walking. "On Sunday, before I flew home, we were supposed to have dinner with his parents and then he told me he was in love with me and then we started kissing and, well," she sighed.

"Bella, this isn't the first time he did those things," he pointed out. "You had to have seen it coming."

"Yeah," she whispered. "But I never thought that I'd," she sighed and stopped. "When you and Ellie,"

"Bella," he shook his head.

"When you and Ellie, before, when you were with me and you were with her, how did you justify it?" She asked.

"I tried not to think about it," he shrugged, "also, I wasn't ever really with her."

"Fine," she said, "when you were with me and coming on to her, whatever?"

"That I didn't want to hurt you," he said. She nodded. "That I loved you, and it was better to see where it went with her than hurt you by breaking up with you and it didn't work out." She nodded. "Have you talked to Gordon about it?"

"No," she said, "I've talked to him, but not about that." He nodded. "That's not entirely the reason why I'm worried."

"Not entirely?" He repeated. She nodded. "So, telling your boyfriend that you had sex with his best friend is not entirely why you're worried."

"Yes," she said. He looked at her. "We didn't use protection." He stared at her. "Eddie, I know, OK, I know. It was stupid."

"Are you?" He whispered.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I mean, it was only four days ago. I can't know." He nodded.

"Sure," he whispered and they sat down on the curb. "You came to me because of how calm and cool I was that time it happened to us?"

"Exactly," she said. He smiled. "You were very calm and cool. Especially for a sixteen year old." He put his arm around her.

"It wouldn't have totally sucked," he said, "you know? Us having a kid." She laughed.

"Do you remember what we were like at sixteen?" She said. "We would have been terrible parents." He laughed. "I can't have a baby, Eddie. Especially not," she pushed her hair off her face, "Gordon and I haven't slept together since late October," she whispered.

"You don't know if you are or not," he said softly. She nodded.

"I threw up three times last night," she said, "I was supposed to get my period today, I," she closed her eyes.

"You're stressed," he shrugged. "You always throw up when you're stressed or worried, you have since we were little." She nodded. "It's Saturday, right? When you can take the test?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" He asked. She nodded. "It shouldn't be me."

"I can't talk to Kevin yet," she said.

"OK," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't tell Ellie," she said. "I don't want the whole family to know." He looked at her. "Because of what I'll have to do, if I am."

"I can't keep secrets from Ellie," he said.

"Then don't bother holding my hand, Eddie," she stood up and walked away.

* * *

Cal groaned waking up and rolling over, seeing Anne sitting on the bed.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she said. "You were late last night."

"I was with Marissa," he said. She nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," he laughed. "We talked, it was good." She nodded.

"Did you kiss her?" She said.

"I'm not telling you that," he said.

"It would be your first kiss with her," she said. "I think you should tell me."

"It would not be my first kiss with her," he laughed. "As two weeks ago we filmed a really hot scene where I made out with her in a barn and she told me that she wasn't ready to have sex and I said something douchey and she cried a lot."

"That wasn't you and Marissa," she rolled her eyes, "that was Brian and Faith." He looked at her.

"Anne," he said.

"And besides, I think she's good for you," she said, "she makes you smile, which is nice, and makes you act like a kid which is awesome."

"Anne," he took her hand. "You made the right call. Going back to New York, it's the right call."

"Hunter's going to hate me even more than he already does," she whispered. He looked at her. "And Ellie's going to be there and," she closed her eyes.

"Hunter doesn't hate you," Cal said, "you hurt him, and he's tired of being hurt. He'll get it." She nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to start up things with Marissa yet. She's amazing, but the stuff with Carmen is really fresh."

"Sure," she said and stood up. "I have to get dressed."

"Aunt Julie's stuffing," he said. She laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Anne," she turned, "you're doing the right thing." She shrugged.

* * *

Connie laughed as she and Henry walked down the winding street in Paris holding hands. They'd grabbed a chunnel train, since Eva and David had invited her to an ex-pat Thanksgiving dinner.

"So, who are these people again?" He asked. She laughed. "I'm serious, I'm having trouble remembering."

"Eva and David Portman," she said, "David is my friend Liz's older brother and Eva is my friend TJ's sister. Also, her younger sister is dating my brother Gordon."

"Got it," he said. "You have a very incestuous little group, you know that don't you?" She laughed.

"Trust me, you have no idea," she kissed him and then she hit the buzzer of the little building and they walked up.

"Hi!" Eva said and hugged her. "It's so good to see you Connie, I'm glad you could come."

"Sure," Connie said, "it's good to see you too. Um, this is Henry Lucas," she pointed and Henry held his hand out Eva shook it. "Henry, this is Eva," she stopped, "I'm sorry, is it Riley? Or, Riley Portman?"

"Portman is fine," Eva said, "or Riley Portman, either works." Connie nodded. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Henry said, "I'm excited for my first Thanksgiving." Eva nodded.

"Well, come on in, the food's still cooking, but we've got plenty of wine," she ushered him in and then stopped Connie. "Wow, way to warn me about the hunky Limey boyfriend!"

"How did you know he was from Liverpool?" Connie said.

"When I did that semester here at Eden Hall one of my roommates was," she explained, "I know the accent. Does the in crowd know about him?"

"Steph does, which means that your brother probably does, but I don't talk much to Lizzie and Tony these days, and Reese is totally off in her own world," Connie shrugged. "He is cute though right?" Eva nodded.

"Major upgrade from Tony Duncan, I can tell you that much," Eva nodded, "and an excellent distraction from Kevin's fixation on my sister."

"I know right?" Connie laughed. "Can I get some of that wine?"

"Help yourself," Eva nodded. "And thanks again for coming. I made Denise bring the guys from her band for you and a few roadies, that's why you could have let me know." Connie rolled her eyes and walked in. She was most surprised when she saw Mike Gaffney standing in a corner. "Oh right, that," she rolled her eyes. "He flew out to see Denise, but she didn't tell him they were coming here until it was too late for him to cancel. He's still not talking to me." Connie nodded. "See you thought you left all the drama behind in America?"

"Eva, even the Atlantic Ocean is not big enough to get away from all of the drama," Connie said. "I realized that very quickly."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Angels

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter. Also, I'm addicted to Angels in America right now. So I needed to write about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: Angels  
**

Denise walked out onto the roof of their building where Mike way standing.

"Really?" She said, crossing her arms. "You're really going to be in Eva and David's home, on Thanksgiving, and not talk to them?" He looked at her. "That is a new level of stubborn, even for you."

"Denise, don't," he said, "you should have told me that you'd said you were coming here."

"On what planet?" She said. He looked at her. "If I'd told you, you wouldn't have come and it would have been another month before I saw you." He laughed and kissed her.

"So your motivations were entirely selfish?" He teased.

"Well, not entirely," she said softly. "Like ninety percent," he laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "Did you see Connie's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Super hot if that's your thing." He laughed. "Luckily it's not mine."

"Mm, luckily," he nodded and kissed her. "When are you coming home?" She groaned.

"Well," she said, "the tour's over now, so I guess in a few weeks, after I take a few meetings." He nodded.

"I think the bar's ready," he said. She looked at him.

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "Mike that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" They were quiet. "I told my mom I'd go there for Christmas."

"OK," he nodded.

"And Ted and Trav, I mean after the tour, I owe them," she said. He nodded. "You'll come right?"

"Of course," he said. "Elisa, Julie and Jimmy are spending it in Minnesota, I guess Steph'll join them too, because of TJ."

"You don't want to go?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head, "Denise, I've told you, those people aren't my family."

"Julie and Jimmy are," she said. He smiled. "I think saying that they aren't your family, was always your way of justifying your feelings for Eva."

"I think that not having you close by has made me a little crazy," he admitted. She smiled. "I should have forgiven them months ago."

"You shouldn't have been mad at them in the first place!" She said. "Look around, Mikey. This is where Eva and David belong, they don't belong in a suburb in Minnesota!" He laughed. "And we belong home, in New York, or LA, or Maine or North Carolina, or wherever that ends up being, ready to visit our friends when we can."

"You are a very wise woman, Denise Ramsey," he said.

"Yes," she nodded, "and I became wise without even being a drug addict or divorced twice so suck it other rock stars." He laughed.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" She said.

"Don't answer me now," he shook his head. "Because I think your reaction now, with all the time we've spent apart will be to say no. And I don't want that. But think about it, and when you're ready to say yes, say yes, and I'll give you the ring my dad gave my mom, that Julie gave me when we got back together," she stared at him. "So, yeah, I did that." She kissed him.

"Yes," she said. "I'm saying yes now."

"Well, I don't have the ring now," he mumbled, "it's in New York, I didn't really plan this." She laughed.

"I love you," she kissed him.

* * *

Julie stood quietly looking out at Jaime's pool.

"Julie?" Stephanie whispered walking out. Julie looked at her.

"Hey," she said with a soft smile. "What are you doing?"

"Um, Jimmy said to get you," she said. She nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about Dad," she whispered. Stephanie nodded. "He would be so proud of you." Stephanie nodded. "Sorry, I know you don't like to,"

"Gene," she said, "the guy I'm dancing with," she whispered. Julie nodded. "He keeps saying I'm not accessing my feelings."

"Gabby used to say that too," Julie said. Stephanie nodded. "Dance was always your way to control it, right? It was the plug for your hole?"

"I don't understand," Stephanie shook her head.

"When Dad and Elyse," she whispered, "I asked Jimmy how he went on living, and he explained that you live with the pain until you find something to plug up the hole. I was that something for him. And you and Mike were it for me, I think, Mike didn't find it until Denise, and for you it was dance."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Pretty much. Although, I think its David and Eva for Mike, their friendship, that's why he holds on so hard." She put her feet in the water. "I feel guilty sometimes," Julie looked at her, "that it's not TJ." Julie laughed. "I love him more than anyone, but I'd never give up dancing for him."

"He'd never asked you too," Julie said. She nodded. "Mike thinks you like this Gene guy."

"I do," she nodded, "but it's like, what do you call it," she looked at her, "creative attraction. Like, Connie's mom and Scooter." Julie laughed and nodded. "Or Tammy and Kelly."

"I get it," Julie said. "I'm glad to hear it. And I can't wait to see you dance again." Stephanie put her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I wish Mike was here," Stephanie said. "And Daddy and Mommy." She stopped. "Do you remember the first Thanksgiving after they were gone, here?"

"Sure," Julie said. Stephanie looked at her. "Do you?"

"I don't remember a lot from that time," Stephanie admitted, "flashes and moments. It all felt so fast, like the world was swirling around me."

"You were so good," Julie whispered and kissed her. "Mike was a nightmare, but you were so good." Stephanie smiled.

"When I'm praying, at night," Stephanie whispered, "and I thank God for all the good things in my life, TJ, and you and Jimmy and Connie and Lizzie and Tony, and even Reese, sometimes," Julie laughed, "I always thank him for Jaime first."

"Jaime?" Julie said. Stephanie nodded. "Why?"

"Because she had you," Stephanie whispered, "she didn't have to do that. She had you and she kept you and then when she left she gave you to Daddy, not strangers." Julie smiled. "Jaime's our angel."

"I never looked at it that way," Julie whispered. Stephanie shrugged.

"I thought of it, while I was hurt," Steph whispered. "TJ was at class, and I was sitting in Central Park, at the Bethesda Fountain, reading _Angels in America_." Julie looked at her. "Kushner writes about how when God abandoned the Continent, it was just the Angels left, watching over, keeping order, I mean, sure the Angel asked Prior to tell us to stop moving, which is you know, different, but that really stuck with me. Once God left, it was just the Angels, and each other."

"You read _Angels in America_?" Julie said. Steph nodded. "You're not in school."

"TJ thought I would like it," she laughed. "I did."

"You read Tony Kushner for fun?" Julie said.

"Uh huh," Stephanie nodded. "Well, not so much for fun as to have something to talk to my boyfriend about, but it was fun."

"God, I am so glad someone else in this family inherited my nerdiness," Julie hugged her.

"Ellie's pretty nerdy too Jules," Steph said.

* * *

Eddie walked into the Turner's house for Thanksgiving, holding Ellie's hand. She looked around. He smiled, she looked kind of like a little girl again. He noticed Bella sitting in one of the extra sitting rooms by herself.

"Elle," he whispered, "I have to talk to Bella about something."

"Sure," she nodded. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I just, we got into a fight this morning, I want to patch things up."

"OK," she nodded. "I'll go find Aunt Cassie." He nodded and she kissed him. He walked into the room and sat down with Bella, who had a glass of champagne in front of her.

"Should you be drinking?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Right, sorry." He sighed. "Bella, when you said that the family couldn't know because of what you had to do,"

"I'm not keeping it, if I am," she said. "You were right, if that's what you were thinking." He looked at her. "Eddie, I'm nineteen."

"Your mom was nineteen when she had Eva."

"My mom was married, and in love with the father," she said. "My mom didn't want to go to law school. My mom,"

"OK," he said, "I get it, it's different."

"Yeah," she said.

"You're sure," he said.

"Eddie, I can't have Kevin Reed's baby because it makes you uncomfortable to think about me having an abortion," she said. He looked at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said. "I just, I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I know that," she smiled. "That's why I went to you." He smiled back. "I miss you, you know?"

"I miss you too," he said. She reached down and picked up her purse and shuffled through it, and she pulled out her silver pendant. "Bella," he whispered.

"I found this, the other day," she said, running her hand over the engraved letters, EAC and ALR on each side.

"Where was it?" He asked laughing.

"Under my mattress," she said. He looked at her. "I shoved it there, when I started dating Gordon, I didn't want to think about us."

"I gave this to you the same day Eva ran away," he said. She nodded.

"I don't want it anymore," she said. "You can have it." He looked at her.

"It was a gift, Bella," he said. "I want you to keep it." She smiled. "It's tacky isn't it?"

"You were fourteen," she said. "You didn't know any better." He smiled. "Plus you're not my boyfriend anymore so it's inappropriate for me to wear your initials."

"I'll still be with you on Saturday if you want me," he said. She looked at him. "I won't tell Ellie, either."

"Thank you," she whispered and hugged him. "Ellie's gonna get suspicious if we stay here much longer." He nodded. She squeezed his hands and they stood up.

* * *

Kevin sat on the Norris family's couch in Chicago watching football. Lizzie sat down next to him and smiled. He nodded at her. Notre Dame was on and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"Is Gordon playing today?" Liz asked.

"No," Kevin mumbled. She looked at him.

"You're being excessively weird," she said. "Is it because you're in love with Bella?" He spit out his drink. "Yeah, don't tell any one of us anything that you don't want the other five of us to know, you should know that."

"Connie told you?" He asked. "Steph?"

"TJ," she explained, "Steph told him."

"I see," he nodded. "I slept with her." Liz looked at him. "On Sunday night, before she flew back to Minnesota, we," he sighed, "she got up and left while I was sleeping."

"How could you do that to Gordon?" She said. "Either of you."

"Don't judge," he said, "and as for how I could do it, ask your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and I am still working on forgiving Tony and Connie," Liz said. "And me and Tony weren't even still together at that point." He nodded. "You can't be together."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Kevin," she laughed. "Look around, this is Bella Riley, we're talking about. She's not going to end up with a guy like you!"

"But Gordon," he started.

"Gordon Conway?" She said. "You mean the quarterback for Notre Dame, who's sister was adopted by one of the most prominent families in Connecticut society? That Gordon? Yeah, you two are on the same playing field."

"My mother is in congress," he reminded her.

"Doesn't matter," Lizzie shrugged.

"Eva married David," he argued.

"Yeah, but Eva's not Bella," Lizzie said. "She doesn't care as much about appearances. Even TJ, I love him, but he still," she shook her head. "After Stephie got hurt, now that she's not in Julliard, now that she's not going to be a prima ballerina, it's hard for him to deal with the fact that she's just some dancer."

"How do you know that?" He said.

"Because I know TJ," she said. "I know the Rileys, I know how they think." She looked at him. "She won't pick you Kevin. You're not suitable. Gordon barely is, and she really loves him."

"You're wrong," he said. "She,"

"Kevin, she's lonely, and hundreds of miles away from her boyfriend," Lizzie said. "She cares about you, so she didn't know how to deal with it. I know, I cheated, and that's how it felt." He looked at her.

"I don't think you understand," he said. "She's not like that!"

"I hope I'm wrong for your sake," Lizzie shrugged.

* * *

**Please Review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Choice

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Choice  
**

Anne swallowed and hugged her books to her chest and walked over to Hunter.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said. "Can I help you with something?"

"I um," she sighed, "Hunter, I'm moving back to New York, after finals." He looked at her. "Some stuff happened while we were in California, it was idiotic, but anyway, my father decided…"

"You're not going to be at Eden Hall anymore?" He asked. She shook her head. "Anne! What the hell?"

"My parents don't want me to become a Kardashian so I have to move back to New York," she shrugged.

"Did Kyle propose to you while you were in California, is that what happened?" He asked.

"OK, one that you know the Kardashian boy's name, terrifying, and two it was like an analogy or whatever," she sighed, "anyway, I wanted to tell you, because of you know, us or what we used to be and could be again."

"Screw it," he said and closed his locked, "I'll move back to, I'm not staying here without you!"

"Hunter," she shook her head. "Come on, you know that your dad would get ten lawyers on your mom if you tried to move back." Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to do this so that I can you know, stop being an ass hole all the time and everything."

"Sure," he whispered. "What happened?"

"Um, it turns out there were some pictures from," she sighed, "from this summer, and then I did this stupid thing and my dad caught me."

"Summer," he said, "oh God! That night at Capitale?"

"Probably," Anne grimaced, "and I'm thinking some of the naked swimming I did with Kevin in Puerto Rico too."

"Sure," he said. "And Steve, being Steve, buried the stuff?"

"Uh huh," Anne nodded.

"What happened in California?" He asked.

"Hunter, I," she closed her eyes. He stared at her. "I came on to one of my dad's clients, and he found us, it was humiliating and awful."

"Shawn Miller?" He said. She nodded. "Christ, Anne, how can you keep doing this shit to me?"

"To you?" She said. "I didn't do this to you! God, I'm trying to," she sighed, "you know what just forget it! Don't call me over break Hunter. When you get into some huge fight with your dad about Graham, or your step mother, I don't want to hear you cry about it." She marched away.

* * *

Bella walked out of her room and then promptly turned around seeing Kevin in the hallway. He sighed and followed her outside.

"Not right now," she shook her head.

"I think yes right now," he said. "You haven't talked to me since that night."

"Maybe there's a reason for that Kevin." She stared at him. "I have to go, I have a final."

"I know you haven't told Gordon, because I'm still alive," he said, "so what's going on?"

"It was a mistake," she said simply. "A stupid mistake."

"I don't think so," he said. She looked at him and sighed. "What final is it?"

"I have to hand in my final comp paper," she said.

"I can walk with you while you do that," he said simply. She sighed and shrugged. "So, you left that night."

"I know," she said softly. "I didn't want to talk to you. I didn't want to analyze what we'd just done."

"Sure," he nodded. "I get that. But that was two weeks ago." She nodded. "Bella, what's going on?" She looked at him. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm pregnant Kevin," she said. "And I didn't want to blurt it out like that, I wanted to find the right way to tell you. So, yeah, there's that."

"You're pregnant," he said softly. She nodded. "And you're sure it's mine?"

"Yes," she nodded. He looked at her skeptically. "The last time I had my period was two days after the last time I had sex with Gordon. It's yours."

"Bella, I," he whispered.

"Don't," she said. "I don't want to talk about it. I already made an appointment for after finals, and I told my parents I had to stay a few extra days for orientation for the page program."

"You're," he said, "where did you make an appointment? Like, with a doctor, to make sure everything's OK?"

"Planned Parenthood, Kevin," she said. He stared at her. "I'm sorry, I told you, this isn't how I wanted to tell you, I have to go." She kept walking and he stood stunned.

* * *

Cal and Marissa sat on his couch watching a movie. They'd done this a thousand times and then she jumped at a loud noise and grabbed his arm. He laughed.

"Stop!" She whispered. "It's scary."

"Oh totally," he nodded. She looked at him. "Hey," he said and pushed her hair off her neck and kissed it.

"Cal," she whispered. "I thought you wanted to take it slow, mm, that feels good," she whimpered as he started to nibble.

"Yeah, about that," he said, "that was a stupid idea. Come here," he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Cal," she whispered, "you're going back to New York in a week."

"But then I'm coming back!" He said. "So let's just," they kissed a few times.

"Cal," she said and pushed away. He looked at her. "Come on, please? Just slow it down, maybe we should like, go out sometime."

"Do you want to come to Italy with me?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'm going for New Year's to Jaime's house and I think you should come."

"You're inviting me to Italy?" She said. He nodded. "But, um, that's like, it's Italy."

"I know," he said, "but I want you there." They kissed again.

"OK," she said, "sure, yeah, it'll be fun!" He grinned and they made out for a few minutes. Then Marissa phone buzzed. "My parents." She whimpered.

"Mm," he nodded.

"I'll ask them about Italy, OK?" She said. He nodded. "Hey, how's your sister doing?"

"Better, I think," he shrugged. "I wish I'd known how bad she'd gotten, you know?" She nodded.

"Sure," she whispered and kissed him. "Did she find a new school?"

"Yeah," he said, "some snotty girls school on the upper east side, she's going to hate it, but she's going to work for my dad after school, which she'll like a lot."

"Mm," she nodded, "I should go."

"OK," he smiled. "I'll call you."

"OK," she nodded and got up. "See you." She waved and walked out. He sighed and leaned back.

* * *

Jace was up in his room packing. He was planning on spending the holidays at some cabin that Amy was renting in the Pacific Northwest. It was actually going to be pretty cool.

"Are you packed?" She knocked on the door. He smiled.

"Hey Mom," he said and hugged her. "I thought we were meeting at the airport," she smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you," she shrugged. "Where's Trina, I wanted to say hello?"

"She should be by in a little bit," he shrugged and sat down on the bed. "Mom, um, she invited me to Venice for New Year's."

"Oh," she said, "do you want to go?" He shook his head. "It might be good for you Jason."

"I don't want to go," he said. "I'm not ready too." She nodded. "Mom, when he left," she shook her head. "Why did he leave?"

"Because we weren't in love," she shrugged. "I know that sucks to hear, kid, but we weren't we were just, you know, there. His whole life was in Italy, so he went back to it." He nodded.

"Hey I just came to say good bye before you headed out," Trina walked in. "Oh my God, hi Amy!" She squealed and hugged her.

"Hey!" Amy said, "how's everything?"

"Good," Trina nodded, "Jace is bailing on me for New Years."

"I know he told me," Amy shook her head.

"I hate when you two talk about me like I'm not here." Jace said. Trina laughed and kissed him. "I'll call you when we settle in OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "Bye."

"Bye," she smiled. "Bye Amy, it's really good to see you." She walked out. Amy smiled.

"You didn't do this," Jace said, "Trina and I are in love it has nothing to do with you."

"Whatever you say kiddo," Amy said, "come on, we've got a plane to catch."

* * *

Bella sat on her bed later that night and tried to study when Kevin walked in.

"You could have knocked," she said sharply. He looked at her. "Kevin, what?" He sat down.

"Don't do it," he said. She looked at him. "I was thinking about it and I don't think you should have the abortion."

"Oh, well then," she rolled her eyes. He looked at her. "Kevin, I can't have this baby."

"Why not?" He asked. "We could be together." He put his hand to her face and kissed her.

"Kevin," she pushed him away. "No, I already decided, OK? We can't be together, and I'm not having this baby."

"Again I ask, why not?" He looked at her.

"Because we're nineteen, we're in college," she listed, "I want to go to law school, I'm in love with your best friend, not you, and my father would kill me." He looked at her.

"Your parents had your sister when they were our age," he reminded her.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up!" She groaned. "It was a completely different situation, they were married and near their family, and my mom gave up everything to raise Eva, I'm not giving it up." He looked at her. "I can't be with you, Kevin, I love Gordon. It was a mistake."

"I don't think it was," he said. She sighed. "What if it's like a sign?"

"You think I got pregnant when we had a stupid one night stand because it's a sign that we're supposed to be together?" She said. He nodded. "God, Kevin, I know you hate it when I say this but I think you might actually be retarded."

"Can we at least talk about other options?" He said. She looked at him. "You could have the baby and still go to law school." She sighed. "You could, I mean, I'd take care of it."

"You would take care of the baby?" She said. He nodded. "No, I'm not having this conversation."

"It would be good," he said, "you could finish school and become a lawyer, and I'd drop out and get a job and raise the baby." She looked at him and smiled softly. "And we could be together." They kissed again. "I love you so much Bella, and I'd take such good care of you, of both of you." They kissed deeply.

"And what about Gordon?" She asked. He sighed, "could you do that to him? Be with me, and raise our child, when it would be completely betraying your best friend?" He looked at her.

"OK," he nodded, "but what about adoption?" She looked at him. "I'm serious, Bella, did you even think about adoption? I mean, look at Connie, and that takes care of most of your conditions."

"Not the, my father will kill me one," she said. He looked at her. "Kevin, I can't do this, I'm not strong enough, OK?" She started crying. "I'm sorry, I love you, I do, I mean, not the way you love me, but I do love you, I can't have this baby."

"OK," he said, "alright, I'm sorry, I," he wiped her eyes, "I'll go with you."

"What?" She whispered and looked at him.

"To the clinic, I'll go with you," he whispered, "If you want."

"Yeah," she said, "yeah that would be good." She kissed him. "I'm sorry Kevin."

"Me too," he said softly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Limbo

**A/N: OK, so here's the thing. I get it, if people don't like what I do. But calling me a slut, and making fun of me for liking music that I don't even like, but if I did, no shame, is kind of odd. And terribly unnecessary. And so Anonymous weirdo who's reviews I deleted, thanks for giving me and my roommate a good laugh last night. Also, way to catch on to me, I am in fact a massive slut, who documents my sexcapades by disguising them as characters from the Mighty Ducks. I knew someone would catch on eventually!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14: Limbo  
**

Bella stood quietly cleaning a dish. She'd been home for two days and felt increasingly strange.

"Bella!" She heard a yell. She jumped. It was just TJ but she was really jumpy. "Gordon's here."

"OK," she called back and dried her hands. She walked into the foyer and smiled softly at him.

"Hey Leigh," he said and kissed her.

"Hey," she said and hugged him.

"So," TJ said, "I'm the only one home, but I'm going to go not be home." He pointed to the door and then walked out. Gordon looked at her.

"Bella," he whispered, "what's going on? Are you OK?"

"Can we sit and talk for a little bit?" She whispered. He nodded and they walked into the living room. "Um, Gordon," she said, "I um," she swallowed.

"Look, I thought a lot about what you said, at Thanksgiving," he said, "and you were right, OK? This is our time, and we should just do the things that are important to us now, and we'll get through it." She nodded and started crying softly. "Hey, come on, I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Gordon, I'm sorry, I," she looked at him. "I'm pregnant." He stared at her.

"But, I mean, how?" He whispered, "it's been almost two months since we had sex and, we were," she swallowed.

"After," she took a deep breath, "after we talked before Thanksgiving, and we had that big fight, you know?" He nodded. "I was packing and Kevin came in." He leaned back. "And he just, he started saying all these things about how he felt about me, and I don't know, it just all kind of," she sighed.

"Kevin?" He whispered. She nodded. "You're pregnant, with my best friend's baby?"

"Gordon, please, it was such a mistake!" She took his hands, "I love you so much, and I just missed you so much and we were fighting and he was there and so sweet." She looked at him. "I was going to, I mean, I wasn't going to keep it, but then we went, and I couldn't go through with it."

"Are you with him?" He asked standing up. "I mean, is that what these past few months have been? I went through hell, trying to become the man you wanted me to be and you and Kevin were screwing around behind my back?"

"No! It wasn't like that!" She insisted. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Gordie," she took his hands and he pulled them away. "Please! Please, just listen, I love you, I want to be with you," she stood up and tried to hold him.

"Don't touch me," he said, "never again, Bella, I'm done! We're done. And you can tell Kevin the same." He marched out and she sobbed in a ball on the floor.

* * *

Kevin paced around in front of Tanya and Fulton while they sat on a couch in the living room of their house in DC.

"Kevin," Tanya said, "did you flunk out of Georgetown?"

"No!" He said, "no I actually did pretty well, I mean, I bombed one final, but once I tell you why, I doubt you'll care," he took a deep breath. "Bella's pregnant."

"Oh," Tanya said. "Well, I guess that means she can't take the job, that's why you're telling us this? That's too bad, really," Fulton stopped her.

"It's yours isn't it?" Fulton said. Kevin nodded at his father.

"I don't understand," Tanya said, "Bella is dating Gordon."

"Probably not for much longer," Kevin said, "unless he's an even better guy than we've given him credit for."

"Don't make jokes about this," Fulton said. "Is she alright?"

"She's, yeah," Kevin said, "I mean, she's scared. Um, she was going to, I mean, we went to a clinic, but she changed her mind."

"Oh my God," Tanya whispered. "You got your best friend's girlfriend pregnant?" Kevin looked down. "You are completely your father's son." She stood up and marched upstairs and slammed the door.

"I don't," Kevin started, "was that about you and Dean?"

"Possibly," Fulton said. "Are you alright?" Kevin shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"I've had feelings for Bella for a while," he said softly, "I told her, um, and she'd just had a fight with Gordon, so she was really vulnerable." He sat down. "I'm not proud of it, and she's barely speaking to me."

"And she's absolutely decided to keep it?" Fulton said.

"She hasn't absolutely decided on anything," he shook his head. "But she promised to let me know when she did." He looked at Fulton. "You're taking this really well."

"Honestly?" He said, "we kind of braced ourselves for this kind of talk with Anne." Kevin laughed and then it hit him.

"Oh God," he groaned. "Anne! She's going to kill me."

"I wouldn't worry much about Anne," Fulton said, "but Connie." Kevin stopped. He hadn't even thought of Connie. "Connie might kill you. If Gordon doesn't beat her to it," Kevin swallowed. "You two will move in here?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, "I mean, we're not together, and if she decides to stay in Minnesota," he closed his eyes, "I'm kind of in limbo."

* * *

Denise sat outside on the porch of her mother's house leaned against Mike, looking at her ring.

"It suits you," he said.

"Do you think she would have like me?" Denise asked. "Your mom?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "I think she would have. Maybe not at first, but she would have. You would have completely charmed Cal, I can tell you that," she laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Then there were people walking closer from the general direction of the river. He sighed when he saw who it was. "What's he doing here?"

"Be nice," she said, "I mean, Eva and I are best friends, maybe you two will be too."

"I don't hate him because he's your ex, Denise," he shook his head. Shawn walked over. "Hey Shawn, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he nodded. "Hey Denise."

"Hey," she said and stood up and hugged him. "You look good."

"So do you," Shawn nodded. Mike kissed her softly.

"I'll be inside," he said, "you two can talk." He walked inside and Denise and Shawn sat down.

"Ted told me that Europe was awesome," he said. She laughed. "He got laid a lot?"

"A whole lot," she nodded, "by slutty eurotrash types who didn't speak English." He nodded. "Mike and I are getting married."

"Trav told me that," he said. "Congratulations." She smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you and say Merry Christmas." She hugged him.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm proud of you Shawn. I heard the album, it's beautiful."

"Thanks back at you then." He laughed. "See you around."

"Sure," he nodded and walked away. She sighed and walked into the house.

"What did he want?" Mike asked.

"For me to hand over all of my latest songs," she said, "I just tossed him my notebook," Mike looked at her. "Believe it or not, he wanted to congratulate us." He looked at her. "Really!"

"OK," he said. "How did he know?"

"Trav told him," she said. "Hey," she said and kissed him. "Forgiving Shawn was what was best for us. It's all in the past, and we're the future."

* * *

Connie smiled as she and Henry walked into the house through the back door.

"My parents are probably still at work," she explained, "they'll be back soon."

"OK," he nodded. "I'm still soaking in them,"

"I know," she grimaced, "it's really big. Especially for just the three of us, but my dad could never bring himself to sell it or hand it over to some historical society to turn into a museum. It was his home." Henry nodded and kissed her. "Come on, we'll get settled in and then I'll show you around." They walked into upstairs to her room and then she heard a doorbell ring. "Hold on," she whispered and kissed him. She ran downstairs and opened the front door. Gordon was standing there, his eyes red. "Gordie, what are you doing here?"

"I um," he swallowed, "I couldn't stay at home."

"Do Charlie and Connie know you're here?" She asked. He nodded. "Come in, what's wrong?"

"Bella," he whispered, "Bella's pregnant." She stared at him and then it dawned on her.

"Oh God!" She said softly. "Kevin?" He nodded. "Oh Gordie, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I just," he shook his head, "I couldn't stay."

"Connie," Henry came downstairs, "is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah," she said, "Henry Lucas, this is Gordon Conway, my brother. Gordon this is Henry, my boyfriend."

"Hi," Gordon waved. "Your parents aren't here?"

"Not yet," she said, "but you know you're always welcome. They like you." He nodded. "Here, I'll get you a room, and you can take a shower and, I don't know, burn my prom pictures." Gordon laughed. "According to Lizzie it's very helpful."

"That's OK," he said. "It's nice to meet you Henry."

"You too," Henry nodded. "Connie, I think I'm just going to crash out. Jet lag," Connie nodded and kissed him. He walked out.

"He seems nice," Gordon said. "I bet he won't break up with you and then get my girlfriend pregnant."

"I broke up with Kevin," Connie reminded him.

"Whatever," Gordon mumbled. "You knew about them?"

"I knew that he had feelings for her," she said softly.

"You did?" He asked. She nodded. "And her?"

"I'm not really privy to Bella Riley's psyche, Gordie," she whispered. "But I don't think she did. What did she tell you?"

"That it only happened once," he whispered. "But I just don't think I can stay with her and raise someone else's kid." As soon as he said it, he saw her eyes widened.

"Yes, I can see how that would be difficult," she mumbled and stood up.

"Connie, no, I didn't mean it like that!" He insisted, "obviously, you know," she looked at him.

"Whatever, Gordon," she said, "I'm going to get some sleep." She hurried upstairs and tried not to cry. What Gordon had said had hurt, but that wasn't the only thing. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that Bella Riley was carrying Kevin's child. She walked into the room and smiled seeing Henry.

"Is your brother OK?" He asked.

"I don't think so," she sighed. "His girlfriend is pregnant. He's a little freaked out. I'm really sorry, I thought my life would be a little quieter when you came here."

"It's alright," he said. "Is she here too?"

"Who?" She asked.

"The pregnant girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "it's not his baby, it's his best friend's. That's why he's so freaked."

"OK," he nodded, "I really like being the only thing that's not dramatic in your life." She snuggled her head into his chest.

"I really like that too," she whispered.

* * *

Bella wiped her eyes, sitting on her bed. Eddie was sitting with her.

"Bella," he said softly. "I've been um, thinking, a lot, since you told me you were keeping the baby." She nodded and looked at him. "You can't do this alone."

"Oh, Eddie, no!" She said, "please! I don't," but he was already on a knee. "Eddie,"

"I know this isn't," he said softly, "but I mean, we could tell people we got back together, and then, we'll get married, and it'll be fine, because we love each other and," he took a ring out of his pocket. Bella knew the ring perfectly, because, well, she'd seen it her whole life and until two years before had always imagined him giving it to her.

"Eddie," she said, "stand up and stop being ridiculous!" He stood up. "I am not going to marry you and tell people that this is your baby. First of all, Gordon already knows that it's Kevin's. Second of all, you're not in love with me, you're in love with Elisa, remember her? Your girlfriend? You'd break her heart that way?"

"It was just an idea," he mumbled.

"It was a stupid one," she said. "Although, sweet, you know it would take the heat off with my parents. Or at least my dad, he still wants me to marry you." Eddie laughed. "That should not be interpreted as a yes." She pointed at him.

"Right," he nodded. "When are you going to tell them?"

"After Christmas," she whispered.

"Sure," he nodded.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore," she whispered. He looked at her. "You can tell Ellie."

"You're going to be OK, Bella," he whispered. "I think you're stronger than you know." She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks for coming over," she said softly. "But I kind of just want to be alone." He nodded and hugged her again. She sat quietly for a while and looked over at her desk. There was a framed picture of her and Kevin and Gordon on graduation day. She and Gordon had their arms around each other and Kevin was dumping a bottle of water on them and all three of them were laughing. Trina had taken the picture and given it to Bella on the same day as gala. She swallowed. Had Kevin loved her then? As the three of them were goofing around, half drunk on champagne had Kevin been wishing things were different and she was in his arms instead of Gordon's? She closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey," Kevin said answering it. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Yeah," she said softly. "I told Gordon." He sighed. "He hates us, as expected."

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sorry, I know you were hoping," he sighed. "I told my parents."

"Wow," she said, "and?"

"My mom locked herself in her office," he said, "and my dad asked if we wanted to move in to the house." She smiled softly. "I said that I'd like that, but um, you know if you wanted to stay with your family, I get that."

"I'm waiting until after Christmas to tell them," she said softly. "Then I'll decide."

"OK," he said.

"Hey, Eddie proposed to me," she said.

"What?" He laughed.

"He proposed and he said that he'd tell everyone he's been cheating on Ellie with me, and that I got pregnant," she laughed. "It was kind of sweet, actually." She was quiet for a minute. "I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too," he said. "Call soon, alright?"

"Alright," she whispered. "Merry Christmas." She hung up.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Confrontation  
**

Bella sat opposite her parents, feeling about five years old. She was surprised that Rick hadn't yelled. In fact he hadn't said anything. Cassie was standing in shock.

"Bella," Cassie said, "are you alright? Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes," Bella whispered, "when I went to Planned Parenthood," Rick looked at her.

"So you went?" Cassie said. Bella nodded again. "You changed your mind." She nodded again. "Why?"

"I um," she said, "I just didn't feel right about it. And Kevin, I mean, he was being supportive, but I could tell he didn't want me to, and it's his child too."

"OK," Cassie whispered. "Bella, I'm a little disappointed in you." Bella looked down and then at her father.

"Daddy," she said softly. "I," he looked at her.

"No, Bella," he said, "I can't, I love you but," he looked away. "You're throwing your life away."

"Rick," Cassie said. Bella stood up and ran out of the room, crying. "We have to help her."

"Cass," he said, "I never thought that,"

"That you'd sound so much like your father?" Cassie said. He looked at her. "You sound exactly like he did when we told him we were getting married."

"You know this is different," he said.

"Of course it is," she said. "But she's still our daughter. This baby is going to be our grandchild." He sighed. "She needs us. I mean, where would we be if your father and Ana hadn't helped us with Eva?"

"I know," he said. "I just," he sighed. "It's Bella. She was always so," Cassie nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

"OK," Cassie kissed him. He walked upstairs and saw Bella curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Annabelle," he said. She looked at him.

"Daddy," she said softly. He walked in. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I know, I,"

"I need you to understand something," he sat down on her bed. She looked at him. "Do you remember the first time you told me you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"I think I was about six," she said. He laughed. "Why?"

"I um," he looked away, "Grandpa always used to say about Uncle Jimmy, that he would never fully understand him, that there was too much of your Nana in him. That's how I always felt about Eva, too much of your mother," Bella looked at him. "But you," he shook his head, "you were all mine. So of course, when it comes to mistakes, you make big ones, like me." She smiled. "Not that marrying your mom or having your sister were mistakes, I didn't mean,"

"I know what you mean," she said softly. "I always wanted to be like you," she said softly. "I still want to go to law school. And I will, Kevin said that he'd,"

"You'll excuse me if I don't have faith in Kevin," he shook his head. "But yes, if it's what you want, your mom and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you get that." She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, "um, Fulton and Tanya offered to let us move into their house in D.C., that way I can be in like a real place, not a dorm, and still be at Georgetown."

"I think that's a good plan," he said. "I want to talk to them though."

"OK," she nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Gordon was sitting in the library in the Vanderbilt's house. He was staring at the collected poetry of Edgar Allen Poe, the page open, afraid to even look at it.

"Gordon?" Connie said jogging in, "The car's here to take you to the airport." He looked at her. "What are you," she walked over and, "oh you're torturing yourself."

"And she was a child, and I was a child in a kingdom by the sea," he said, "the poem ends tragically you know?"

"Yeah she dies," Connie said. "Bella's not dead, Gordie, and she loves you."

"How can you defend her?" He said. She looked at him. "I mean, you love Kevin."

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "But I'm with Henry now," she shrugged. "And well, Lizzie forgave me and Tony." He nodded. "Gordon, I'm not saying that you have to take her back. But I mean, talk to our parents, or mine for that matter. This could maybe change someone's life."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I didn't think of it that way. Are you alright?"

"I'm worried about you," she said softly. "I'm worried about Kevin, because I thought he would have called me." He looked at her. She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "thanks, and thank your parents." She nodded and he walked out. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed and waited for Kevin to pick up but he didn't.

"Hi, it's um," she choked on the words. "You know it's me. I'm letting you go, Kevin. Please don't call me or write to me. I hope everything turns out OK. I love you, I wish that you'd seen that. I hope that Gordie forgives you. I really do, and I hope that," she sighed. "I just hope you can be happy, Kevin." She hung up and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cal asked as Trina trotted towards the door of Jaime's house in Venice. She swallowed.

"Oh, um," she stammered, "just going to walk around and take some pictures." He looked at her. "I'm going to find Jace's father."

"Seriously?" He said. She nodded. "Did he ask you to?"

"Why are you still a virgin?" She crossed her arms. He laughed. "I just, need to understand. I have the address." She held up a piece of paper. "Anyway, it's not a big deal."

"What are you going to say?" He asked. "Hi, I'm Trina Vanderbilt, I'm dating the kid you abandoned?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I just figured,"

"Yeah," he said. "Good luck." She nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "Hey, um, Cal," she said. He looked at her. "You know what, never mind. I'll be back in a little bit." She wandered outside and up a few streets. She swallowed when she got to the old building and climbed up to the third floor. She knocked on the door and Paulo Cartoni opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, in Italian.

"Mr. Cartoni," she said softly. "Um, sorry, I'm, my name's Katrina Vanderbilt." He looked at her. "I um, I'm a friend of Jason's."

"Oh," he said. "If I know my son, you are not just a friend." He'd switched to English. Trina smiled. "I doubt he's painted a flattering picture of me."

"I tried to convince him to come with me," she said. "But he stayed in the states." He nodded. "I guess I just wanted to meet you and," she looked at him. "Jace is amazing, and I love him very much. I thought you should know that someone loves your son." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Elisa woke up with Eddie spooning her and shrugged him off, which woke him up.

"Morning baby," he kissed her neck, putting his arms around her again.

"I told you not to touch me," she whispered, shrugging him off and sitting up.

"Elle," he sighed, "I told you I was sorry, I,"

"You asked her to marry you." She stood up. "I mean, I can't even begin,"

"I explained that," he said. "I was just trying to show Bella that I was here for her."

"By marrying her?" She crossed her arms. "There are other ways to be there for her! Are you still in love with her?"

"Ellie, I really don't want to have this fight again," he said, "it's New Year's Eve, we're in Italy for God's sake." She looked at him and he took her hands. "I love you, I'm not still in love with Bella."

"Then why did you ask her?" She frowned. He groaned.

"I went momentarily insane," he said. "I love you," he kissed her. "Let's enjoy our time together before we go back to school."

"I just," she said. "I don't know if I can get past this one, I know how you feel about Bella, how you two feel about each other, and I thought that what we have was bigger than that." He kissed her.

"It is," he said. "Ellie, I would do anything for you."

"Even marry my cousin," she nodded. "Just give me some time." He sighed and she walked out into the hallway. Hunter was on the way out of his room. "Hi."

"Hey," he said. "Are you still,"

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head. He nodded. "Have you talked to Anne?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me," he said. "I've tried." She nodded. "He was just trying to help Elle."

"Yeah, I know," she said softly. "I'm just not sure I can, you know, be OK with that kind of help."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "Happy New Year," she laughed.

"Yeah, right," she said, "this time a year ago we were in love."

"I know," he said, "a lot's changed." She nodded. "What are you up to?"

"There's this really great bakery a few blocks away," she shrugged, "I was going to pick us all up some pastries for breakfast. Well, except Eddie, because I'm punishing him, do you want to come?"

"Sure," he nodded. "How long are you punishing him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know," she said. "Until I feel better about it." Hunter nodded. "I think you should try to talk to Anne." She said softly. "She really cares about you, and she's doing all of this for you two."

"I know that," he sighed, "it's just hard. It's going to be weird not seeing her every day." Elisa nodded. "Elle, are you sure you're really OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I am, I mean, I'm pissed at him, that's all. We'll get past it, I think." He nodded. "Hey, the stuff you've been saying to Anne, the you'd wait for her stuff," he grinned.

"Well, it worked for him, right?" He laughed.

"You're a better man than him," she said. He looked at her. "He said he would wait, but he didn't really, he was with Connie. You're actually waiting." He looked at her.

"He really hurt you this time didn't he?" He whispered. She nodded and hugged him.

"Sometimes I wish we'd gotten the timing right Hunter," she whispered.

* * *

Anne walked out and saw them hugging. She frowned. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Eddie walked out.

"Hey," she said. He looked at her.

"Um, hey," he said softly. "Have you seen Ellie?"

"She and Hunter were getting cozy outside," she shrugged. He looked at her. "What, I saw them! Come on, you didn't really expect them to stay away from each other, with you away and school and me and him, well, whatever we're doing." He frowned.

"Ellie wouldn't do that," he shook his head and walked out to the terrace where Elisa and Hunter were now sitting. "Hey," he said. "Can we actually talk?"

"Eddie, I," she said.

"I'll go," Hunter pointed. Eddie sat down.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing this," she said. "Hunter and I are friends, that's all. Like you and Bella, I mean, we're not such good friends that I'd marry him, but,"

"OK," he said. "I get it, you're pissed. But that's no reason…"

"It's the perfect reason!" She said. "You've never picked me Eddie!"

"What are you talking about? I'm with you now," he said. She shook her head.

"No, the first time we were together it was because you were bored of Bella, and then when you said you wanted me back it took you two weeks before you were with someone else," he sighed.

"I thought you understood about Connie," he said softly.

"I walked away from Hunter, for you," she said. "I picked you. I know what Bella means to you, but you picked her over me, when you went there and asked her," he closed his eyes. "And I don't know if I can get past that, but I'm going to try because I love you!" He looked at her. "But don't assume that I'm like you. I chose you, and I love you. Hunter's having a tough time, and I'm going to be there for him and I thought that you would understand that." She walked back into the house. She saw Anne standing, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "Don't go putting any more ideas about me and Hunter in Eddie's head, Anne."

"I didn't," Anne said.

"Please," Elisa rolled her eyes. "Just because you're alone and miserable doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be." She marched past her.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. After this, only one more chapter in this story, but I've got the next one lined up. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: New Beginnings  
**

Anne stood looking in the mirror in her new uniform for her new school. It was weird, she was used to the Eden Hall uniform, her red plaid skirt, and black knee socks and white blouse, plus her red sweater vest. She was used to throwing on her heavy black Dr. Martins to make herself feel safe. Her Forrester's Seminary uniform was a plain blue skirt and white blouse with a blazer and the school's crest on the pocket. Tammy had talked her into a pair of black flats rather than her boots, until she saw what the other girls were wearing. She pulled the black leather shoulder bag that Aunt Kelly had given her for Christmas over her shoulder. It had a change of clothes in it, as well as her books and school things, for her first day working for Steve's firm.

"Anne," Tammy called. "Sweetie, come on, you'll be late." She sighed and looked one last time at her phone. She knew she'd told Hunter not to call, but she thought he might have, at least once. She stuck it in her bag and walked downstairs. "You look cute."

"I look like Bella's wet dream," Anne frowned. Tammy laughed. "Speaking of, um,"

"Yeah, I know you're sort of the ignored one in that mess," Tammy sighed, "how are you doing?"

"Alright," she said, "kind of freaked out," she shrugged. "I mean, I," she swallowed, "I loved Kevin so much, and I never thought that he was capable of," Tammy nodded. "I just can't believe he'd do that to Gordon."

"You did it to Ellie," Tammy shrugged.

"Yes, but I have issues," Anne said. Tammy laughed. "So, I guess I should go."

"Hey," Tammy said, "come here," she hugged her. "I love you. And you're going to be great. Have fun with Dad this afternoon and hands off the clients."

"You're funny today," Anne rolled her eyes and walked out headed to the subway. She rode up to the new school and sighed looking at the austere brick building and coat of arms. There were kids sitting on the front steps, boys and girls. She was grateful she'd talked her parents into letting her go co-ed. She glanced around, hoping to see someone she knew, either from middle school, or a friend of Hunter's but she saw no one. She sighed and walked in. She followed the instructions to get to her homeroom, trying to keep her head down. She settled in at an empty desk at the back of a classroom.

"Don't I know you?" The girl next to her said. Anne looked at her.

"Um, I don't think so," Anne shook her head. "I'm new, I,"

"No! I do know you," she laughed, "you're um, Anna, right? You're going out with Hunter Nichols?"

"It's Anne," she said, "and um, not anymore. Have we met?"

"We have but you were pretty messed up," she shrugged, "I'm Victoria Davenport," she put her hand out and Anne shook it. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to boarding school out in fly over country?"

"Um, I do, I mean I did," Anne explained, "it's a long story. And I'm sorry I didn't remember you, was I drunk?"

"I think you'd taken something to," Victoria grimaced. "I don't know, we were in the Hamptons?"

"Oh, God," Anne bit her lip, "yeah, I know what party you mean now. Anyway, it's nice to meet you again."

"You too," Victoria said. "Do you know anyone here?" Anne shook her head. "Good, you can hang out with me." Anne laughed.

* * *

Elisa stepped out of the dorms and sighed seeing Eddie standing there.

"Go away," she said softly. He looked at her. "Eddie, I'm serious, I told you I would call you when I was ready to talk."

"I'm ready now," he said.

"I'm not," she said, "I'm still mad at you and I don't want to talk while I'm still mad."

"Ellie," he said, "I can't say I'm sorry anymore, or in any different ways!" She sighed.

"I don't want you to apologize again," she said, "I know you're sorry Eddie, but don't you see that doesn't make it OK?" He sighed. "Just give me time."

"Honey, I go back to Michigan in two days," he said. "How much more time do you need?"

"I don't know!" She said. "I don't know how much more time I need. Go home," she said, "or better yet, go to Bella's."

"Bella went back to Washington today," he said matter of factly. She looked at him. "That was not the right answer."

"No it wasn't," she said, "you know what you can do for me? To help this along?"

"Anything," he said softly.

"I don't want you to talk to Bella for a while." She whispered. "I hate being this kind of girlfriend, but I think that,"

"It's done," he said and kissed her. "Come over tonight."

"Eddie," she shook her head, "I'm not ready to have sex with you again." He nodded. "But I'll come over. Just to say goodbye I guess." She kissed him. "I have missed you, these past couple of weeks."

"I missed you too," he said. "And I am sorry."

"I know you are," she said. "I just can't forgive you yet."

* * *

Bella swallowed, gently unpacking her things into the dresser in the bedroom that had been designated for her by Tanya and Fulton, or by Tanya's assistant, Clay. Her parents and the Reeds were now downstairs, talking about how this was all going to work for the two families.

"Hey," Kevin said, walking in.

"Hey," she said softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright," she said and hugged him. "How are you doing?" He smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Any word from,"

"No," she shook her head, "you?"

"No," he said softly. "Connie called me though." She looked at him. "She left a message. She said something about letting me go," he shook his head. "I didn't realize,"

"That she still loved you?" Bella said. He nodded. "She told Gordon when she and Eddie broke up." He nodded.

"And he told you?" He asked. She nodded. "Do you miss him?"

"It's more than that," she said, "I don't just miss him. It's like, a part of me is missing," he looked at her.

"You certainly live up to your name," he shook his head. "But aren't you supposed to be acting this way about the other one?"

"You mean Eddie?" She whispered. He nodded. "I guess so," she sighed. "Kevin what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," he said softly. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"I'm alright," she said. "Thanks though. Um, I'm going to the doctor next week."

"I'll be there," he said, "I'll be at every appointment." She laughed.

"OK," she was quiet after that for a while. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Bella," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I want to be clear," she said, "I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me," he nodded. "But I want this baby to have a family. And I don't want to be alone in this."

"I don't want you to settle for me and regret me Bella," he said. "You'll want me for real someday, I know that." She smiled.

"Your confidence astounds me Reed," she shook her head. "Come on," she stood up. They walked downstairs.

"There they are," Cassie said. "So we've made some decisions."

"Correction," Fulton said, "your mothers have made some decisions."

"Well, all four of us," Tanya explained, "agreed that we think the two of you are making the right call."

"Which call would that be?" Kevin asked.

"Not getting married," Rick said simply. Bella bit her bottom lip. She knew he liked that particular decision he'd told her that much.

"Right," Cassie said, "and moving in here, where Tanya can make sure that you're taking care of yourself and the baby."

"OK," Bella nodded.

"But now," Cassie continued, "we want to talk about what could happen after you have the baby."

"I haven't decided that yet," Bella shook her head.

"We know," Tanya said, "but, one of the women I caucus with recommended a nanny service, so that you and Kevin can stay in school. And we," she swallowed and looked at Kevin, "well, Rick,"

"I spoke to an adoption lawyer," he said, "a friend of mine from Yale."

"Daddy, I haven't decided yet!" Bella said.

"I know," he said, "I understand that sweetie, I just wanted you to know your options. He's here in D.C., he just wants to meet the two of you." Bella nodded.

* * *

Cal woke up and rolled over, he looked around surprised and then got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Marissa was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee reading a paper. She was wearing one of his old tee shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her.

"Morning," She said. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Believe me," he kissed her again, "it was not a problem." She giggled. "I wish you'd stayed in my room though."

"I thought we agreed," she whispered, "you know, that we weren't going to do that yet."

"Right," he nodded. "Mari, what are we doing exactly?" She looked at him. "I really like you."

"I really like you too," she said, "and I mean, we're dating I guess. But well, have you talked to your dad about it?"

"Why would I talk to my dad about it?" He laughed. "I mean, my Aunt and Uncle do have this crazy rule about talking to them before their kids start dating someone, but my parents," she sighed.

"I meant because he's your publicist Cal," she raised her eyebrows. He looked at her. "Cal, between your mom and your modeling, and the fact that our show is premiering in two days, the paparazzi already love you." Cal laughed. "It could be hard."

"Marissa," he shook his head, "come here," she laughed and sat on his lap. "Anne and I have been dodging cameras since we were five," he stopped, "well, until we were fourteen, then Anne got kind of into it, I can handle that. If you think you can't," she looked at him and kissed him softly.

"I didn't say that," she said softly. "I just don't want you to think,"

"What? That you're with me to become a star?" He said. "I don't. I've never thought that." She smiled. "You had fun in Italy right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it was amazing, but Cal,"

"And we have the network premiere party tomorrow," he said, "and my mom sent clothes for you."

"She did?" Marissa said. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because that's what she does for people she likes," he laughed. "She likes you and more importantly she knows I like you." She blushed. "So are you my girlfriend now or what?"

"OK," she smiled.

"OK," he said. They kissed for a while. "Are you busy today?"

"I have a meeting with Josh," she said. "You could come along, if you want."

"He'll just bug me about signing on," Cal said, "I'm not ready for that yet." She laughed.

"Not ready for an agent, or not ready to pick Josh?" She asked.

"Both," he said. She laughed. "I am ready for you, though, stay over again tonight."

"I can't," she shook her head and stood up, "see unlike you, my parents live on this coast, and right now they think you're a nice boy and that's why they let me stay here every once in a while," he laughed. "If they get other ideas that won't happen." They kissed again. "I'm going to go change and then head home. I'll call you and see you at the party, OK?"

"OK," he nodded.

"What are you up to today?" She asked. He shrugged. "You're going to sit out on the beach all day again aren't you?"

"Marissa, you don't understand," he said, "you're from here, being able to go to the beach in January is something you take for granted." She laughed. "No, Emma Tierney is taking me out to lunch, she's going to give me lifestyle tips."

"You know Emma Tierney?" She said. Then she stopped. "Right, Scott Vanderbilt is your uncle, I forgot." He laughed and kissed her.

"Call me when you're done with Josh," he said, "I'd love to introduce you to Emma, you can join us for lunch."

"OK," she said. "That sounds great." He nodded. She smiled over her shoulder as she walked out.

* * *

Gordon walked carefully out of Mickey's and glanced around before heading to his car. It was his last shift before he headed back to South Bend and he couldn't wait for this whole break to be over. He drove home and walked into the house.

"Hey," Connie said. "Are you all packed?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Gordie," she said following him to his room. "Are you sure you want to go back? You were pretty miserable this past semester."

"Mom, I was miserable because of Bella, I realize this now," he said, "I won't be miserable anymore because I'm free of the bitch."

"Gordon!" She said. He sighed. "She made a mistake."

"It's a pretty big mistake," he said.

"Yeah," Connie said, "one that I made." He looked at her.

"You and Dad were married," he said, "and it's not like Connie is Guy's, or Fulton's or any of the Ducks." She nodded.

"Gordon, I don't want you to hold a grudge," she said. He looked at her. "It could, I mean, be angry, but when the anger passes, don't hold on to it, forgive them."

"You sound like you speak from experience," he said. She smiled. "Tammy?"

"Mm hm," she said softly. "I never told you that whole story did I?" He shook his head. "After um," she sighed, "towards the end of our senior year, Tammy got into trouble."

"The same trouble that Bella is currently in?" He asked. She nodded. "I didn't know that, why did Anne never,"

"Anne doesn't know," Connie said. "Women don't normally tell their children when they have abortions." Gordon looked at her. "I um, there was a lot going on, and she didn't want to tell Steve because she thought he'd try to talk her out of it. And she asked me if I would go with her."

"You didn't," Gordon said. She shook her head.

"I did much more than refuse to go with her," Connie sighed. "I all but called her a murderer, and refused to speak to her and your dad and I moved out about two weeks later." He looked down. "We didn't speak again for almost three years, and by then it was way too late for us to be friends again."

"I still don't understand," he said.

"You and Kevin have been best friends since you were in diapers," Connie said. "And a lot of that is because of Fulton and your dad. But it's also because you two just always clicked well. And what you and Bella had was incredibly special," he looked at her. "I just think that when you're ready to, you should forgive them, and tell them as much. Things may never be the same between all of you, but there could at least be something." He nodded. "Think it over, and get a good night's sleep."

"OK," he said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. Eight Months Later: Gabriel

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing this. Just a little Epilogue/set up chapter here. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17: Eight Months Later: Gabriel  
**

"What's his name?" The doctor asked, handing the little boy to Bella. She looked at her son and then at Kevin. "If you don't know yet,"

"Gabriel," she said softly, Kevin looked at her. "His name is Gabriel, like the angel."

"OK," the doctor nodded. "Sure. I'll leave you two." Kevin sat down with her.

"He's tiny," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said softly. He kissed her forehead. "What's his last name?" He looked at her. "I've been, I mean, I can't decide."

"That's your call," Kevin said. "I'd like it to be Reed." She nodded.

"Well Riley's going to be in there," she shrugged, "I meant in what order, Riley-Reed or Reed-Riley." He smiled.

"So, then we're keeping him?" He asked. She nodded. "I like Reed-Riley better. Thanks for picking my first name."

"I like it," she said, "he looks kind of like an angel, doesn't he?" He smiled.

"Yeah, a little," he whispered. "Bella," she looked at him. "Gordon's going to forgive you."

"Maybe he will," she said softly, "maybe he won't. I have way more important things to worry about now, I mean, I have to ace my LSATs the same year that Gabriel here goes to preschool." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be a tough year," he nodded. She laughed. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," she said and handed him the bundle. "Enjoy this, while he's sleeping I mean, according to Eva, all babies do is scream."

"I think technically according to Eva all you did was scream," he said. She laughed.

"So?" She said, "he's my son. He might take after me." He laughed. "So he's named, godparents?" He looked at her.

"I always thought that Gordon would," he swallowed. She nodded. "Dean?"

"Definitely Dean," she said. "Eva?"

"Sure," he said. "Yeah, definitely." He looked at her. "Are you coming back to Georgetown?"

"I think so," she said.

"Good," he whispered, "because there's a nursery and a nanny, at my parents." She looked at him. "You can say no, Bella, obviously, if you feel weird, and no pressure, on us. Pressure is something you're going to feel enough of."

"Kevin, of course," she said. "I really liked living with your family this year. And you know that it's what means the most to me, being with family, I want Gabe to have that."

* * *

Dean Norris walked into the Conways and saw Gordon sitting on the back deck.

"Hi there," he looked at him.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Gordon said.

"I was in town," he shrugged, "I figured I'd stop by."

"Dean," he said, "I can count to nine." Dean nodded. "How are the happy parents?"

"They're good," Dean shrugged. "It's a boy, named Gabriel."

"Super," Gordon nodded.

"Gordie, you gotta let it go man," he said. "I mean, stop torturing yourself at least, it'll kill you." He sat down. "When Trina,"

"I'm gonna stop you," Gordon said, "because it's different and you know it."

"You're right it's different," Dean nodded. "Because Trina didn't cry and beg me to forgive her. She wasn't in love with me anymore, she was in love with someone else." He stood up. "They made a mistake man, and she's gonna need you more now than she ever did."

"I just can't right now," Gordon shook his head.

"Fine," Dean nodded. "I'm going over to the hospital now it might be a good time to bury the hatchet."

"I'm not ready to bury the hatchet," Gordon shook his head. "I'll reach out to them when I am, OK?"

"OK," Dean said. "I'll see you later." Gordon nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Hey, Dean," Dean turned. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"And?" Gordon said.

"They're you know, happy," Dean shrugged. "They're not together Gordie, if that's what you're asking."

"I know," Gordon said. "That's not what I was asking, I was more asking,"

"The baby looks more like a Riley," he said. Gordon looked at him. "I mean it, I've seen TJ's baby pictures, OK? Looks just like him, a little darker I guess."

"Yeah," Gordon said. "Have you and Bella been talking a lot lately?"

"She's my best friend and she just had a baby," Dean said, "yeah, we've been talking." Gordon looked at him. "She's been missing you. She doesn't say it, but I can tell. It doesn't help that Cole's been keeping his distance too."

"Really?" Gordon said. Dean nodded. "Why?"

"When she first decided to keep the baby," Dean laughed, "and you broke up with her, Eddie proposed. A move that kind of pissed Elisa off, so she asked him to steer clear of Bella for a while."

"So you mean she went through that whole pregnancy without Eddie?" He said. Dean shrugged. "God she must have hated that."

"Well, she had me," Dean shrugged. "And you know, she and Kevin are living together. But yeah, it was hard for her."

* * *

Anne was rolling a mail cart through the offices dropping off different publicists mail for the day, when her phone buzzed. She took it out. It was a text and picture from Eva.

_Baby is adorable! Wish you all could be here. It's a boy. Gabriel Richard. Love you!_

She smiled. She had opted out of the trip to Minnesota to see Bella and the baby, mostly because she thought it would be weird to see her cousin right after she had her ex-boyfriend's baby. She stopped as she got to her dad's office. She walked in, but stopped standing in the doorway, when she realized he had a client in with him.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi Baby," he said, "did you hear from anyone?"

"Yes, Eva," she laughed, "it's a boy, Gabriel Richard." Steve smiled and then the man in the seat turned around. "Sorry, I just," she stopped.

"You remember Shawn right?" Steve said.

"Uh, yeah," Anne nodded. "Hi," she waved.

"Hi," Shawn said awkwardly. "I should go anyway Steve, just wanted to report on how the tour went."

"Glad to hear it went well." Steve nodded. Shawn stood up and smiled at Anne and walked out. "Amazing that that hasn't happened before."

"Mm," she nodded. "Yeah, amazing, here's your mail. I think I'm going to head home."

"OK," he said. "Are you alright, baby?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm happy for Bella, really. I'll see you at home." She walked out into the hallway.

"Hey pretty girl," she turned and giggled and kissed Shawn. "Mm, that was close."

"Seriously," she laughed. "You have to warn me when you're coming in," he laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know," she looked at him. "I'm serious, OK? My plane got in early this morning, and your dad called and asked if I could stop by and I did. That's all." She nodded. "I was going to call you tonight, I promise." She kissed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said softly. "But if we get caught, we're dead and we'll really miss each other." He nodded. "So next time you have a last minute meeting, please just let me know?"

"I promise," he nodded. "So, about tonight?"

"I'll tell them I'm seeing a movie with Victoria," she nodded. "Next week I'm going to visit my brother though."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll see you later."

"OK," she giggled and kissed him again. She and Shawn had run into each other a few times while she was working and once they'd gotten past the awkward "I'm sorries," they started talking more, and then they'd run into each other at a club. Unfortunately she had also run into Hunter at the same club and she wanted desperately to make him jealous, which lead to making out with Shawn. She hadn't planned on going home with him but now she was glad she had. The only downside was that they had to keep things a secret. "Bye," she waved and bounced away. She got outside and saw Victoria waiting for her.

"Hi," Victoria said.

"Hey," Anne smiled. "So Shawn was in with my dad."

"Shut up!" She said. "Do you think he suspects?"

"No way," Anne shook her head. "I'm just glad he's back, I missed him."

"Aww," Victoria giggled. "Are you going to call Hunter before he heads back to Minnesota?"

"Why would I call Hunter?" Anne asked. Victoria looked at her. "God, if you're so sensitive about his feelings, why don't you call him?"

"Anne, I've known Hunter since pre-school and I've never called him," Victoria laughed. "I just thought you might want to."

"I'm with Shawn now," Anne said. "I'm not doing the cheating thing. It's best that me and Hunter just stay separate."

"You wouldn't even be with Shawn if you hadn't seen Hunter that night," Victoria shook her head. Anne rolled her eyes. "Whatever, do you need me to cover for you tonight?"

"Just say that we're seeing a movie, which we are," Anne said. "Just after, I'm going to Shawn's." Victoria rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ellie sighed loading the last of Eddie's boxes into his car.

"Are you going to cry again?" He teased. They kissed softly.

"No," she whispered. "I am going to miss you though." He nodded. "Eddie," she said softly, "I um, I know you're leaving, but if you wanted to go see Bella and the baby before you went, I'd be OK with that."

"That's sweet," he said, "but look you were right," she looked at him. "Bella and I have been too attached to each other for too long," he explained. "And yeah, I'm always going to love her, and I think it was good for us to take a little break from one another."

"I know but," she started.

"Look," he said, "I'll see her when I see her OK? I'm glad you trust me again. I love you, you know that." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll call you when I get there."

"OK," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," they kissed. She hugged on to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm not crying."

"If you say so sweetheart," he laughed.

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Jace shook his head.

"Jace, it's one dinner," she said, "we put it off all summer while we were backpacking. And now we're in Venice anyway!"

"God, you're pushy," he said and pulled her close. She giggled. "Why is it so important to you that I make things good with my father?"

"Because," she said, "I have trouble trusting people who aren't close to their families." HE laughed.

"Not everyone's family can be like yours," he pointed out.

"Well, duh," she rolled her eyes, "my family is completely unique, but you should at least be able to sit down to a meal with your father."

"It's not that simple Trina," he shook his head.

"If you don't want me to sleep in a guest room at Jaime's house today," she said, "then yeah, it is." He groaned and they walked into the small house.

"Jason!" An older Italian woman walked over and hugged him tightly. "_So tall and handsome now!"_

"_Hi Nona," _he said, "Can we stick to English? For Trina?"

"Of course," she said, "hello, Trina."

"Hi Mrs. Cartoni," Trina waved, "it's nice to meet you."

"You are far too beautiful for Jason," she said, "I always said the same about his mother and Paulo too, though."

"Mama," Paulo walked out, "leave the poor girl alone." Trina smiled at him. "Hello Jace."

"Papa," Jace said coldly and shook his hand. Trina frowned. Her Uncles and her dad always shook hands to greet. She hated it. "You remember Trina?"

"Sure," he said. "She's bold this one."

"Obnoxious is usually my word for it," Jace laughed and put his arm around her. Trina smiled at him.

* * *

Carmen frowned getting off a plane in Minnesota. She'd taken a connecting flight, and she was really tired. She was only even in Minneapolis this early because she was directing the fall play. Danny had called her a few times, for the first time since her breakup with Cal, surely trying to secure himself the lead. She reached for her bag.

"Here," a boy grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Um, thanks," she nodded. She looked at him. He had dark hair and nice eyes, and was grinning a sort of half smirk.

"No problem," he said and looked at her bag. "You go to Eden Hall?"

"Um, yeah," she nodded. "Why do you?"

"No," he laughed, "I go to Blake."

"Oh, OK," she said. "My mom went there." He nodded. "I'm Carmen." She held her hand out and he shook it.

"I'm Terry," he said. "Terry Parsons."

"Nice to meet you," she nodded.

**To be continued...**


End file.
